The Last Human in Equestria
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: After a biological warfare, humans have extinct and Equestria was born. In the ruins of L.A., there's one human left in the land of Equestria. As the last human, a man named Morgan Neville must survive everyday in his loneliness lifestyle to avoid any danger awaits him. Even if those danger involves magic colorful ponies trying to kill him to erase mankind's mistake from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there MLP fans, this is ****XxSkullCandyxX in my one year anniversary being in this site with a new story I came up two weeks ago based upon many fan fictions with last humans in Equestria (including ****Maxis122's**** fanfic; ****The Conversion Bureau : The Last Human), and the films of The Omega Man (1971) and I Am Legend (2007); which both films have similar plots.**

**I hope you guys like this story like the two other stories you guys like. So let's ****sit back and relax, for we start will be to read the new story I called, "The Last Human in Equestria."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Afternoon in Los Angeles

There was only hollowness and silence at Los Angeles with the sun shining bright at the afternoon sky. The streets were filled with liter of trashes and roots of green plants and trees, parked cars cover in dust and also roots besides streets and parking lots, houses and buildings we're destroyed covered with roots as well, and corpses and skeletons of human beings around the city.

Among the old deserted city, there was a movement patrolling through downtown. In the streets, there's a red Convertible driving through the streets. Within the car, there was a man on his late 20's, with a white suit, blue collar button shirt, black socks, brown shoes and sun glasses on his face. The man had short brown hair, brown skin, a short beard and a thin body. The windows opened for the wind to blow his face and the sun shinned on his face and on the car (in which wasn't dusty like the other cars).

The man then grabbed a radio tape and inserted it into the radio in his car. As he did, there was a song of smooth jazz playing while he continued driving calmly. The horn in the song sounded magnificent through his ears as he moved his head enjoying the sound of jazz. The song echo through out the city as the song was loud enough from the isolation of the city. Everywhere he goes, the song would echo through out the areas from the opened windows on the Convertible and the song playing loudly, yet smoothly in the car.

The man was driving straight on Beverly Boulevard, in which the street was covered with roots, but it wasn't bumping for the car to drive on. He looked around the area near the street as he drive through. He then turned to continue driving through Los Angeles. Looking around some of the houses and apartments that are still standing, he then stop the red Convertible in front of the Bradbury Building automatically. The building was still standing as well as it's covered in roots as well like the houses, apartments, other buildings, and other streets. He then pulled out a AK-47 in his hands and begin shooting the building windows through the car door window.

As he was shooting on the windows, there was a dark shadow passing through the windows of the building the man was shooting at. The man was in fury as he kept shooting the windows until the dark shadow was gone out of sight. He lower his weapons and then place it on the passenger seat. He then begin to drive again as he change the smooth jazz radio tape to Marvin Gaye's "Greatest Hits" Album beginning to play the song "Got to Give it Up."

* * *

_**Marvin Gaye - Got To Give It Up Lyrics | MetroLyrics:**_

_I used to go out to parties _

_And stand around_

_ 'cause I was too nervous_

_ To really get down_

_But my body yearned to be free_

_I got up on the floor and thought_

_Somebody could choose me  
_

_No more standin' there beside the walls  
_

_I done got myself together baby  
_

_And now I'm havin' a ball_

_As long as you're groovin'_

_There's always a chance_

_Somebody watches_

_Might wanna make romance_

_Move your body, ooo baby, you dance all night  
_

_To the groove and feel alright  
_

_Everybody's groovin' on like a fool_

_But if you see me spread out and let me in_

_Baby just party high and low_

_Let me step into your erotic zone_

_Move it up_

_Turn it 'round_

_Ooo Shake it down  
_

_OOWWWW  
_

_You can love me when you want to babe  
_

_This is such a groovy party baby  
_

_We're here face to face  
_

_Everybody's_ swingin'

_This is such a groovy place  
_

_All the young ladies are so fine!  
_

_You're movin your body easy with no doubts  
_

_I know what you thinkin' baby  
_

_You wanna turn me out  
_

_Think I'm gonna let you do it babe_

_Keep on dancin'  
_

_You got to get it_

_Got to give it up _

* * *

While listening to the song, he then turned to Main Street to go somewhere he was planning to go. He was looking over the street as he saw some corpses besides the streets and some corpses on rooftops of buildings. As he continues to drive through the street, he then stopped to Lincoln Park between two dusty cars that are cover within the roots as well. He got off of the Convertible with his machine gun wrapped on his shoulder and he close the door while he lock the car. He put the alarm with his key operator on the car and began walking to the park.

As he was walking through the park, there was the lake that was covered in green moss and there was some corpses of human beings scattered around the park. The man continues to stare at the dead bodies of his own kind as he was walking pass the lake and heading towards the small hills.

In his surroundings, it looks more like a forest instead of a park with all the roots of plants and trees covering up the skate area, the playgrounds and evening the sidewalks through out the park. The man continued to walk slowly on the park with his machine gun steady in his arms. He then walked up the hill sides as he still has his gun steady and beginning to approach slowly with his gun ready. In that moment, he saw a deer eating berries on a bush. He crouched down on his knees to aim the AK-47 at the deer. The human was hungry for meat now as his fingers were close to press the trigger.

As he was about to pull the trigger, these wolves that are made of woods begin to pounce on the deer as the man was denied to have these types of wolves steal his hunt and food. He then begin to shoot towards the wolves that are made of woods.

"Get back! This is my pray! I found it first!" shouted the man as he stopped shooting towards the timberwolves, but was still aiming at them.

The wolves began to growl as they were showing their fangs at the human as they were aware for their food. There was only three wooden timberwolves with sharp teethes and claws, and green glowing eyes and a human with a AK-47. The three timberwolves then begin to back up as the human walks towards the wounded deer that was still alive and bleeding out. As one of the pack was going to get the deer quickly, the human quickly shot the deer in the head for the wolf the avoid.

"I saw you there! Don't try to think you can out smart me because you guys are natural predators. I have a AK-47, and I'm not afraid to use it!" said the angry human as he was showing the timberwolves his gun, yet he's still aiming his gun to the them.

The wooden wolves then retreat after a minute or two as the human wrapped his gun beside him and begin to drag the dead deer to his car. When he was dragging the deer's body, the timberwolves then ran towards the deer and the human. The first of the timberwolves jump on the human as the other wooden wolves were going for the deer.

The human dropped his gun on the left as the timberwolf was attacking him. The wolf was going for the human's rib-cage with it's fangs, but the human has enough strength to push it off him. When did, he quickly go to get his AK-47 and start shooting the wooden wolf who attached him. The timberwolf was now tear up from the bullet holes as it was dripping tree saps everywhere on it's body until it collapse on the ground.

As he killed one of the timberwolves, he saw the rest of them, dragging the body of the dead deer away when they were retreating. The human was about to shoot them too, but unfortunately he had to reload his gun. The only thing he could do is to stare where the timberwolves retreating with the dead deer.

"Fine, take the deer! It wasn't good anyway. Like a gift from me to you," he shouted at the wolves when they were finally out of his sight and he begin to reload his AK-47.

He then looked at his golden watch and looked at the sky. From that, he realize that it's 4:45 p.m. and the sun was going down and the moon was going up.

"Oh no, it's almost dark now. They'll be awaking up soon."

He then ran through the park with his gun beside him. It was a long run, for he parked his Convertible way far where he was. After that much running through the park, he shut the alarm off and unlocked the car door with his key operator. He then went in his car as he placed the gun on the passenger seat and himself on the driver seat. He then turned on his Convertible with his keys as the song he wasn't finish hearing continue to play and was about to drive away from the park, until he heard something.

He heard a phone ringing through his ears as he looked around to see where it was coming from. He then saw a pay-phone cover in roots near where he was. Then he heard more phones ringing through out the city of Los Angeles. The human kept looking at the pay-phone as he was walking towards it. He then stopped where he was walking at the middle of the street, grab his head with his eyes close hard, and fell to his knees on the street in frustration.

"There's no phone ringing, God damn it!", he shouted in frustration as he opens his eyes and the ringing of phones through the city stops. "There's no phone ringing."

He then got up and walk towards his Convertible again as he got in the started car, and he begin to drive off to avoid the night rising before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome ****back MLP fans, to the second chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." Now from ****the reviews, I would like to thank you guys to review my story and to follow it, but I want to talk about one review I receive first.**

**I'm sorry about my grammar errors and the terrible description of the characters and settings. I was going to have someone to edited from the betas, but no one didn't get my message or chapter to edit it. So I just update it and just wait for you guys to read and review. But don't worry, I got someone to edit the fir****st chapter and another person to edit this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Made it Back Safe &amp; Sound

Constantly drifting and turning, the man was driving quickly as the sun slowly going down and the moon is slowly rising up. He was driving through many streets, for he was rushing for his sake. Continuing to drive, there was a police street barricade blocking the street of Union Avenue. He then crash through the barricade, which pieces was flying everywhere on the red Convertible that cause the man to stop on his trail. After crashing it through, then man then begin to turn around his car to continue to drive to his destination.

The man was now driving through Culver City as he was now driving through Culver Boulevard with complete silence. Culver City was no different with the small city being deserted, roots taking over the space of the city, and corpses scattered through out the city. Markets, restaurants, and houses of the city was still standing covered by roots, yet they're are outdated with windows broken and walls damaged.

From there, there was a fortified apartment up a heading as he slows down his vehicle with his headlights on. The fortified apartment was abort three stories high, with the windows and doors being boarded up by metal, a garage with needles attached on the edges, lights and barbed wire was attached on the roof, and a Parabellum machine gun with sandbags attached on the balcony of the third floor. There was black bars with sharpe tips around the apartments with a large foundation in front of it. The color was light gray as it has not much roots covering it and it was standing strongly, unlike the rest of the apartments and houses through out the city.

It cold and windy as the moon was high in the sky full of stars. Crickets sounds was the only sound the man hears on this nightfall. He look around his neighborhood with his gun prepare for anything that might come out in the night. He founds no sight of anything, but he was still gripping his gun on his right hand. With the coast being clear, the man opens the glove box, in which he got a remote for a garage.

"This looks like another close call for Morgan Neville," said the man named Morgan as he points the remote to the garage and press the middle button. "And I thought wasn't going to make it on time."

The garage door begin to open slowly with Morgan ready to drive in. As the garage door was fully open, a sudden light begin to shine in front of his Convertible with the color of orange and yellow. Morgan was blinded with his hands covering his eyes to try preventing the light go deep to his eyes. As this was happening, he felt something grabbing him through the car door.

Morgan got pull out of his Convertible from a figure wearing purple and black armor on it's body, a Greek like helmet, and holding a torch with orange and yellow flames on it. The human was on the concrete floor to take one good look at this figure before realizing who it was. The figure was a four legged creature with the color of grey-brown fur, purple bats wings beside on their armor, a purple tail, big snakes eyes with yellow pupids, has hooves holding the torch instead of hands, and looks like it has a height that goes up to the man's chin. The man realize that it's a pony as a royal night guard for one of their princess.

"Oh great, you Bat Pony Guards got me," said Morgan with his mood being scarcastic towards the royal guard. "Now when do you creatures will learn to leave me alone!"

He shout with anger before he kick the royal guard on it's face, causing it to fall and the helmet to come off. The man got up with the height of 6'0" feet tall as he opens the door to get in, but the pony guard got him by the ankles. "There no way you're escaping this time, human!" said the royal guard with it's nose bleeding red and has a purple mane as it sounds like a male. "We will capture you and get you for your crimes your species brought once in this world!"

"You know, I have enough of you," said Morgan with disgusted as he reach for his AK-47. He pull out his gun out of the car and aim it to the guard's head. "I would kill you for what your species brought once to my world! Then you dare to tell me my kind causes when you ponies took us over and change us to one of you! Why you little..."

Preparing to fire from his machine gun, he hear something on top of his Convertible as there was steps going towards the right of the car. Morgan then move the gun towards his right to wait for something that's going to appear on his right. At that moment, another bat pony guard appear with a spear on it's hooves, but Morgan begin to shoot the pony. The guard got wounded with eight bullet holes through his armor and on it's chest, and was on the ground with it's blood splattered on the wall.

Morgan then aim the gun at the first guard that was on his ankle on ankle and only fire one bullet aim at the head. He then kick the dead royal guard out as he close the car door and begin to drive to his garage through the fire. Entering from his garage, there was three bat royal guards was entering the garage as well. Morgan got out of his car and begin to shoot his AK-47 to the guards.

They all groan in pain as they all got shot on their chest. Blood splattering on the walls as the guards lean on the walls with their last dying breath. Morgan then grabbed the remote out of his car and press the button. The garage door begin to close as he only saw the flames beginning to die down, and more royal night guards standing in front of his garage door.

Morgan turn around to see his Convertible on fire at the bumper. He quickly run towards the fire extinguisher on the wall with his gun besides him. He took it out and run towards the bumper of his car to use the fire extinguisher. The fire was dying, for Morgan put out the fire.

He place the fire extinguisher on the wall and walk towards his Convertible. He grab his keys and turn off the living car. Looking around the garage, it was a large garage with the walls colored light brown, boxes pile up each other everywhere, different brands of cars parked on the walls, and there was a metal bar cage near the garage door on the left.

Morgan then walk towards the metal bar cage as there was three locks on the door. Using the key next to his car key, he begin to unlock the door. With three locks unlock, he then opens the door, seeing a generator function well. Morgan walk towards the generator and knee down to see the monitor of the generator and switches. The monitor measuring on eight from a scale from 0-10, which that was good enough for Morgan to begin flipping the switches on.

Outside, the lights turned on bright for the royal night guard ponies to be blind and the foundation being to pour water. The night guards back away from the lights to be expose out of the darkness of the night. Back inside, Morgan giggle in victory as he was heading towards a elevator on his right at the corner of the garage. The elevator door are sliding metal doors that allow people to enter the elevator as it opens wide. The elevator opens as Morgan enter it with his gun with him. He then reach his hand with his index finger out to a buttons that have a tag labeled M.N.R.

When he press the button, the elevator door closes as the elevator begin to bring him up. Morgan lay on the elevator walls while he was reloading his AK-47 with a new ammo clip. As he finally put in the new ammo clip on his gun, he close his eyes as he was relaxing what just happened on this night.

After relaxing, he was beginning to remember the impact where every country of the world discovered the new land. Memories of each country deciding what to do with the new land they found that was full of ponies in the land somewhere around the world.

* * *

**News Reports from 2016**

_Date: April 6, 2016_

_Time: 3:53 p.m._

_Resource: Fox 11 News_

There was a man that looks like his mid 40's who was reporting for news report for Fox 11 news with cameras recording the report. The reporter had white-pinkish skin with blonde long hair, glasses on his face, blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit with a white button shirt and a red tie tied around the collar of his button shirt.

_"This is Johnny Stein with news about a new land that's been discovered from at least two weeks ago. There has been signs of the living creatures classified as pegasus in the discovered land. There have been witnesses from Navy Seals seeing flying ponies flying by them. It might sound ridiculous, but I believe this might be more amazing, more unbelievable, and more fantastic than anything I have ever seen."_

* * *

_Date: April 23, 2016_

_Time: 2:47 p.m._

_R__esource: CNN News_

There was another reporter on his late 30's with brown short hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a light blue suit with a white button shirt and a blue tie tied around his collar of his button shirt. The reporter was reporting the same topic for CNN News with further details as the cameras was recording for people watching on television.

_"This is Ben Matthias with another report on CNN News. Countries all over the world are now talking about the new land from near the coast of the Pacific and the Caribbean, in which nobody has discover it before. President Obama is having a conference with other presidents, leaders, and dictators to discuss what are they going to do with the new area as this land have signs of living creatures without being it's own place nor country. This may bring us a good faith to see what's in this new land."_

* * *

_Date: May 5, 2016_

_Time: 4:05 p.m._

_Resource: ABC News_

There was another report who looks like his late 20's with brown short hair, brown skin, brown eyes, and wearing a light brown suit with a white button shirt and a tie tied around his collar from his button shirt. This reporter was reporting a very special moment for America to never forget.

_"This is Ryan Phillips from ABC News. President Obama has sent soldiers to visit on the new land to search through the living creatures habitat. From military's point of view, they are breath taken from the search seeing many creatures that are ponies, unicorns, and pegasus who could talk and have a way to living as a society. Even President Obama has receive a letter from the leader who actually control the land. The leader wrote to the president saying, "It's an honor to have your species visit our small land, Equestria. We would like to give you a welcome to our land and we would like to visit your land as well to give us a well welcome." Well it looks we are going to meet these smart and intelligent ponies. This could be a sign of joining two different society for the greater cost."_

* * *

From the memories of those reports, Morgan begin to remember explosion of bombs exploding through Iraq from the time the United States was battling Iraq, Iraqi soldiers shooting their guns to the Americans soldiers as the American soldiers was shootings heir guns to them, 9/11 happening from New York, and aircrafts beginning to release bombs and smokes of chemical spreading through both countries. After the two countries was attacked with the chemical weapons, it began to spread like wild fire to the whole world. It was dreaded for people to suffered the biological warfare from their moments on Earth.

From that, he begin to see himself on his mid 20's, with his wife, and their 5 year old daughter running away through the city of Los Angeles with some people running for their life from the gas release from the war between the U.S. and Iraq. His daughter was holding on his neck, crying in fear as he and his wife was trying to comfort her. People behind them was beginning to grab hold of their necks and drop dead from the airborne chemical.

In time, he felt the earth moving like an earthquake when he was continuing watching his own nightmares. "Now it's time to face your real fears, human," said a voice that was strict and humble in his nightmare memory as it begins to fade away. "FACE YOUR FEARS!"

He wasn't clear how that memory looks as he opens his eyes in awoken with the elevator now reach upon his destination. He yawn and rub his eyes sleepyish for being tired and was sleeping when he closed his eyes and was seeing his memories. He was also surprise from the voice that was in his memory.

"Huh, I don't remember someone telling me to face my fears?" said Morgan in confusion and sleepyish behavior. "Maybe I'm just getting too tired. I can't wait to play chess with Ceaser. I hope he doesn't cheat this time."

He continue to rub his eyes to feel tired of being the last of his kind, and trying to living every moments of his life. He also stretch with his gun on his shoulders now as the elevator doors begin to open for Morgan to get out of the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that this chapter wasn't short for you guys. If it was, then that's just the way I like to write my chapters then. So we have the character's name as Morgan, and he just survive an attack from the Luna's royal guards.**

**What will Morgan do next, what are the royal night guards trying to do to him, and will Morgan keeps this up to survive as long as he could as the last of his kind? Let's find out in the next chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everypony! Welcome back to another chapter of the new hit MLP story, "The Last Human in Equestria." For all of you readers and writers, I thank you for reading my story and giving it a review, a favorite, or a story alert list. I want to give a special thanks for Dubstep gamer for reading this story and liking it. It's an honor for this author to actually read this story. This story is actually based upon his story called "Hunted."**

**Now I gain two reviews about the grammar errors in chapter one, well the chapter is already been edited so you guys won't be worry about the grammars. Also, the story is being edited by****EspurrStar677, so give her a special thanks for helping me editing my story. So now we don't have to worry so much on the grammar errors.**

**Also, I gain a review from MichaelTheBoss, asking me if the ponies did turn humans into ponies. Well buddy, this is why the story is science fiction. It contain parts of the Conversion Bureau series, so yeah. So I hope I answer your questions on the story, because we are about to read in 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Humans Destroyed the World

Morgan step off the elevator to take a view of the room he was living in. The room is colored in brawn gold and brown stripes marvel wall, the floor is carpet of red, and there was a lot of items on the room. There was boxes stacked against every wall, priceless paintings like Blue Boy hanged on the first wall near the balcony door, a large T.V. on the second wall with buttons besides it, and there was thin white curtains on the two windows on the room at the forth wall and the balcony door. He also has a wooden shelves on next to the third wall near the door of his bedroom that was full of iconic items such as a red electric guitar with the signature under the bridges from the American singer and guitarist Prince at the top shelf with a glass case containing the white shimmering glove of Michael Jackson and an picture of himself in a navy blue suit with President Obama wearing a black suit on his left and Michelle Obama wearing a red professional dress on his right. Each individual smiled in joy when the picture was taken from 2016. At the middle shelf, there was a samurai sword with a black case that has a golden dragon on the side of it, a case with a golden pistol in it, and a diploma of a masters degree of science. At the bottom shelf, it's actually the largest one than any of the shelves, for there was a collection of automatic weapons lined up facing up. Each weapon was being held by a short opening from a board attached.

At the middle of the the room, there's a small wooden table at the center of the living room. At the small table, there are two wooden chairs against the table, facing each other with a status with arms in one of them. The status looks like Julius Ceaser with brown china skin, a brown sheriff hat on top of it's head, sun glasses on it's face, and a royal king cape attach on the neck and on it's back. The status only face down on the table as there's a chess board with the chess pieces ready to be play.

Morgan walked towards the center of the living on the right to be near the table. He began to pull off his dress shirt and his long sleeve collar shirt off with sweat running on his body, revealing his six-pack, his muscular chest, and his traps. His arms are a bit muscular only from the biceps and triceps. As he was holding his shirts, he only stare at the status of Julius Ceaser with exhaustion on his face.

"Hi there Ceaser. Have you move any of the pieces?" he asked to the status, which the status was only in silence.

Morgan looked at the chessboard to check if Ceaser hasn't cheat this time. "Well then, it looks like you didn't cheat again. Another day, another dollar."

He placed his clothing on the spine of the chair, for he pulled it away from the table to sit on it. He pulled himself against the table for him to face the status. He notice the status only face down. He reach his hands on the status' head, just to have it make eye contain with him. He smiled to get his only friend in the game of good fashion chess. As Morgan was going to begin the game, he remembered something.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot to put my favorite music on for this chess game," said Morgan in excitement to push himself against the table so that he could stand up. "Why didn't you tell me I needed to put my music on when we begin our game Ceaser?! You need to remember what we need to do in our chess games."

He walked towards the second wall with the television set on the wall. He then began to press the on button to turn on the T.V. He went through a selection of lists on his television before he got to the music list. He looked at the music list, trying to figure out what type of music him should put as. He's a big fan of music of any kind, well except for rap music. In his mind, he wanted to put another classic soul qualities, so he looked through the musics list of soul qualities.

Before he selected what music he wanted to put, he began to hear commotions outside of his apartment. The sounds of the royal guards and one of the princesses just laughing like sinisters made Morgan uncomfortable. The human walked towards the balcony door. He began to unlock the door and pushed the curtains away. The door opened with Morgan walking out shirtless with his anger being held back inside of him upon the ponies. He was holding on the rail of the balcony, moving his head side-ways in disapproval.

Staring out of the streets of roots and trash, he saw fire being lit up. Every fire through out the streets was burning clothing, paintings, books, food, and evening tools every humans once used. Morgan felt anger still upon him, for the royal pony guards were trying to get rid off humans remains to destroy the history of humans as well. He took a breathe to try ignoring their nonsense.

"Hey Ceaser, take a look of this," said Morgan as he looked at the status of Julius Ceaser. "That's right, you can't take a look at this. It would be a nightmare for you. Those ponies are burning every paints, every books, everything humans made. Those poor bastards don't evening remember how they used to be humans themselves." He took another breath before looking at the status again. "Did you know that they almost got me? Oh yes, they almost got me."

He walked back inside without closing the balcony door behind him. He still heard the laugh of the ponies getting into his mind. He was now really bothered, now screaming in rage just trying to have his mind not get consumed by the laughter of the ponies. He fell to his knees with his hands on his head. Shaking in fear he has suffered way too long.

"Neville!" said a voice that sounds demanding.

The voice mocks his name in a way Morgan was feeling spooked.

"Neville!" He put his hands beside him and stand up with shock and panic to hear the voice. "Why can't you leave me alone damn it?"

Back outside on the streets, every royal guards of Luna was cheering as they watch the materials of mankind being burn. They cheer in glance as each of them was laughing and continue to throw human remain items in the flames. With every guards was making much destruction, a large figure in black clothing was walking through the guards, for it was staring at the apartment Morgan is living in. Her eyes are too full of rage, seeing the human close the balcony doors and put the curtains at the door to block it's view. Behind the large figure, there was another large figure with a black clothing on too, yet it appears to be short than the first.

"Sister, I have felt the present of the human in the dream wrelm. It appears to have nightmares of itself," said the voice of the second large figure as it remove the black clothing on it.

The figure was a navy-blue alicorn with a mane that looked just like the night itself, and a large cutie mark showing a white moon in a black background.

This figure was non other than Princess Luna. "I presume I'm one hoof away from finding it's weakness. Tis the weakness that could bring him down to justice of many others that once fallen in that creature's sanity."

"Good Luna," said the figure in front of Luna as the figure also removed the black clothing off it.

This figure was a white "pure-blood" alicorn with pale blue, magenta, pale green, and pale violet, and a large cutie mark of the sun itself.

This figure was non other than Princess Celestia. "This will finally give us one step closer to Neville. He has killed many ponies in Equestria history. Just trying to reverse what happened to his own kind. There's no way he will succeed trying to reverse the conversion as well, but he'll never understand that he can't bring back what was lost."

"Tia, I understand this could be another acceptation of the human's weakness, but I tried to see him up there while we're rotting down here. We're Princesses of Equestria, and this is part of our land! This creature has disrespect our land and kill many citizens of Equestria! We need to bring him oath to..."

"Calm down Luna, we will bring being oath to his crimes with punishment," said Celestia as she put her hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"But we're not going to bring down yet! No, we will wait for his insanity to get the best of him. He will come down like the others before him, but he won't live with not his guns, not with his gadget, not with his tools, and not with his vehicle. He once remind the creatures before us. Their hatred has destroy the world it once. The humans destroyed the world."

* * *

Date: June 5, 2016

Time: 2:45 p.m.

Resource: CNN News

_"This is Ben Matthias with another tragic news. The war between the U.S. and Iraq has been more aggressive since the day we visited the new land. From this, the two countries has claim to use biological weapons against each other. To be safe, the president has released warnings in every states and cities to stay in their homes. I repeat, every citizen must stay in their homes!"_

* * *

The war between the United States and Iraq was far more painful and fearing than any wars in the history. Everybody believed it was another World War 3. Each nations was neutral every time both countries wants to make a alliance. So it was the war that started the Iraqi to use biological weapons. They created weapons to be able to kill the Americans, but the United States did use their own biological weapons. So in a warfare, both countries use biological weapons.

When the chemicals were release in Los Angeles, every citizen began to run away, just trying to escape the chemicals heading towards them. Sirens were through out the city like a nightmare starting to become the end. If anybody was contact by the biological weapons, they will face three signs before death.

The first sign involves headaches, high blood pressure, and increase of body temperature. The second sign involves the enclosment of the throat, fevers, and strokes. If any victims has face these two phase, then the last sign will be heart failure, lung dysfunction, or simply death.

Unforturenly, as televisions and radios were on to announce the report, the citizens at downtown Los Angeles were already contact by the gas of chemicals, in which they're dead. Shock and stun upon their dead faces. The bodies were in the streets, places, cars, and evening the safety and comfort of their homes. There was no sign of life in downtown Los Angeles.

Away from downtown, Morgan, his wife, and their 5 year old daughter just running through the streets of uptown Los Anlgeles as they were heading for their house. The house was a second floor white house with a red front door, dark blue roof, and gray porch. The three individual enter the house with different clothing on their mouths and noses to prevent them from the biological weapon sweeping through the nation.

"Morgan, what are we going to do?!" asked his wife in panic as she knee down and hug her daughter. The wife was mid 20's with brown sweaty skin, brown messy hair, and brown eyes full of tears that was staring at him. She was wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a red T-shirt, and a light brown coat. "We need to get out of here! We can't just here!"

"Then what are we going to do Natalie!" he shouted at his wife as he was both panicking and worrying. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black sweater on him. "There's nowhere to go now! We need to stay here and get away from the gas coming here."

The daughter look out one of the front window, noticing the gas is coming towards their house. She was about 3'6" tall with short brown hair like Dora's, brown solf skin, and brown eyes with glasses on. Her clothing were a navy blue skirt, navy blue shoes, and a white collar shirt as a school uniform. Her eyes were watering too, seeing things a young girl won't see in her age. "Dad!"

Morgan looked at the window his daughter was looking at. He noticed the air of the chemicals was getting close to them as they have no time left. He headed towards the side of the stairs on the right as there was a metal door on it. He begin to press the numbers on the buttons beside door. Natalie and the daughter looked at Morgan trying to open the metal door beside the stair case.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked with confusion as Morgan finally opens the door wide. She stood up and walk towards her husband. "That's your study room. We can't get in there."

"Don't worry honey, this is the only room that's actual gas proof. If we go in here, we could be safe," said Morgan as he smile and places both hands on Natalie's shoulders. "This could be our only hope to survive this."

He looks at his wife down to her soul before she took the daughter's hand to head in Morgan's studies room. He too went in the room as he close the door behind and it lock itself. The gas enters his house like fog going through a city. It was spreading through the house. It even went through the stairs and the rooms on the top floor. The gas try to go through the metal door too, but it didn't succeed.

The room was full of books on the top of the room on a shelf on every wall, test tubes on a table being hold by machinery, and a microscope looking through the blue substances in the test tunes. Another table was clear with no items on it. Besides the walls and under the shelf, there metal shelves holding jars of pieces of dead animals, graduated cylinders, test tube cleaners, written files, Bunsen burners, and medications on the second and third wall. On the forth wall, there was posters of cells, body structures, and other compounds of science with a white short fridge and a metal drawer at the bottom.

The wife and the daughter never seen how Morgan works on his studies, for he has never set their foots in here. The wife smile at Morgan, yet the daughter smile and giggle at the site of her father being a mad scientist.

"Wow dad, is this what you do in your job?" asked the gleeful daughter as Morgan nodded in response. "This is so amazing! I like to be like you one day."

"Now just hold on there Kim, we need to stay here for quite a long time before you get to get out and I can teach how to be like me," he said with a smile as he knee down and hugged his daughter, with his wife giggling behind him. "We might stay here long before the biological weapons are put of the air. So don't open the door unless I say it."

Kim only nodded to her dad with a smile still on her face. She wipe the tears off her eyes before looking at the items her father has around the room. Natalie walk towards Morgan with a concern face that makes Morgan took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I didn't know this war was getting out of hands," he whispered to Natalie. "I was just working on a way to cure aids before the president called me to give me a permission to go to the place they found. I told him I was busy before he hang up, yet the news says Iraq went to the land as well and begin..."

He was cut off when he place his fingers on his on his eyelids. He shift away before he continue to speak with his wife still behind him.

"They killed most of the soldiers and the newly life forms in the new land. It was the worst thing I ever heard before the U.S. declare a war. Now we're might be the only survivors in Los Angeles."

Morgan turn to his wife with tears running down his cheeks. Natalie walk towards him face to face, only to wrap her arms around his body. He hugged back his wife as Kim walked towards her parents and wrap her arms on their waist. He took heavy breath with his family to be safe from the biological weapons through out the city. It was in a moment of silence to be with the ones he loved. A bit too silent from this time.

"The sirens stopped," spoke Morgan softly as they lifted their heads up, not hearing the sirens cause for the emgerence of the chemicals going through the city and the rest of the country. "Why has the sirens stopped? This biological chemical should have last at least about six hours. How could it just end at an hour when it was release?"

As questions were in filling his mind, the metal door was beginning to shift slowly. Morgan placed his wife and daughter behind before two people in hazmat suits enter his studies room. They held M16's, only to know they're soldiers.

"Are you Morgan Neville?" asked one of the soldiers with the gun holding towards him.

Morgan nodded in response. "The president wants to speak to you."

The soldier holds a phone in his hands. Morgan walk towards the soldier to reach the phone. With the phone in his hands, he raise it to the side of his head where his ears are.

"Morgan, this is Obama," said the voice in the phone. "I wants you to know that the rest of the Congress and government are protect safe in the bunker as well as my family. We heard that the sirens has stopped when Iraq strike their biological weapons at us. Is everything okay from where you're at?"

Morgan only breathed heavily before he response to the president. "Mr. President, my family and I are okay, for we were protected in my studies room. Sadly, I believe the rest of Los Angeles didn't make it. But I got to tell you this, the air is actually breathable. You're soldiers opened my studies room when the time of the gas might be still in the house, but it's actually clear air."

"What! We could take this off?" asked another soldier in the hazmat suit. "This suit is actually killing me."

Morgan nodded to the soldiers, in which they begin to take off the gas masks. "But what I'm confused about this president, is that the chemicals must be in the air at least six hours. The time the biological weapon was release was about an hour. Do you have any idea how that might be?"

Before he could hear Obama response, the phone suddenly turned off. Morgan looked at the phone, only to be destroy in his hands. Lucky he wasn't harm, yet Kim screamed in fear, Natalie was in worry, and the two soldiers became alerted. Morgan then heared something spreading in the sky. He begin to walk through the metal door, wanting to go outside and take a look what's causing Morgan to hear something. He walk through to the front door, walk off the porch, and look at the sky.

The soldiers and his family follow him to see what he was doing walking away with just vigor. When they went to the front yard, they saw Morgan down on the grass with his knees and looking at the sky. They were about to ask him a question, but when they look up, there saw what Morgan was seeing.

Above the skies, there was colors of rainbow spreading out the skies like an explosion of a bomb fill in colors. Morgan look at the city, in which he was in shock in see human bodies laying dead everywhere. He walk close to the middle of the street, looking through the city he lived. He then look back at the skies, realizing two things in his mind.

"We just destroyed the world. Mankind just killed each other just for something we found, and now I see myself and my family alone seeing colors of rainbows spreading out of the skies, Maybe that's how the chemicals has stop in a suddenly time, just maybe."

* * *

Celestia only stared at the humans resources burning among the flames. Her eyes reflections the bright color of the fire before she look at the apartment Morgan now lives. She walk close to the apartment with anger that foreshadows flames she seen burning.

"My ponies, we will seek the day or night to capture the humans for his crimes, his past, and his insanity! Judgement Day will come to him in no time before he will try any of his tricks or skills to keep us away from him. Now we must head to Canterlot to info the Elements of Harmony tomorrow morning to finally begin down Neville," said Celestia before she and Luna disappear into thin air, and the royal guards of Luna begin to fly away into the night skies.

When the cost was clear, Morgan was watching them through the roof top still shirtless. He was drinking a cup of alcohol and sitting on a wooden chair, just watching Luna's guards leaving out of his site. He then pulled out a sniper rifle with a red scope and place it on his shoulders. He place his gun on a wooden table that was at the roof. He took deep breath, aiming at one of the five guards flying away from 50 meters. He only calm his body down to set in hunting motion. From that, he put his index finger on the trigger. He breathe slowly and calm, his heart beat quickly to get the right aiming towards the royal guards.

BLAM!

He continued to look through the red scope, only to see one of the guard falling down. That gave him a sign that he got one of them. He saw the other guards trying to help the shot-down guard, but Morgan continue to to shoot at them to make them fly away. Just as he predicted, the other guards left the wound guard falling to the guard.

"That's one point for Neville, zero points for ponies," said Morgan as he was reloading and stood up. "If I could get that guard at once, I might continue my experiment." He then begin to walk away with his car keys in one hand and his sniper rifle in the other hand. "I got to bring back humanity."

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my editor****EspurrStar677 for getting the chapter edited as possible for me to update this chapter. I would also like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. I want you guys to like this story and tell everyone else to read it, for I'm surprise you like this story. So then, just be ready to read the next chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back everypony! It's good to write another chapter of one of the best MLP story you Bronies and Pegasisters have ever read. Welcome back to "The Last Human in Equestria." ****The last time I wrote a chapter, everypony love reading more of the story. So now, we will start reading the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Don't forget it to review after you guys finish reading the chapter. Also, if you have any grammar mistakes, then this chapter will be edit it by my good friend, ****EspurrStar677.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Experiment

The red Convertible that belongs to the human was driving through the city's ruins among the night. The sky was dark, the stars were up, and the moonlight was shinier than the sunlight. The car was strolling the streets in a search for something around the city earlier. The lights of the car was also shining through the streets as well, making it look like a search and hunt. The human kept making every turn through the city as he was looking for something special.

Morgan was in the car driving his way in the direction he saw the night guard fall. The man was wearing only a white shirt to try to find the thing he shot down. He wants to capture it as possible for him to contain it and experiment on it. He always have experiments on the ponies to find a way to change back the conversions that happened three years ago. He could remember hearing screams of terrified people trying to get away from the ponies that took peace with them after 5 months from the gas attack from Iraq.

"I can't get those memories out of my head!" Morgan shouted viciously as he begin to grab the driver's wheel hard. "We try to help them from the inncident with the Iraqi, and then they stab us in the back! Well how friend are they to do that and took us over!"

He then felt the memories taking over him in his mind, so he begin to see the streets different, the city different, and the day different. In his view, he was witnessing a memory, for the city was not cover in trash or roots of trees and plants. No, this was the city three years ago. The day was clear, and everything seems fine, until he saw a male human talking with a male pony on the side-walk. The two seems mad as both were pushing each other off. In a instant, the pony that seems to be a unicorn blast the human being to a car, where his body made an impact for the human to be weak to get back up.

After that, his view change to another memory, where there was ponies changing humans. He stopped his car and got out to take a view outside. The sky was dark, but the fire burning up the buildings and different type of marketing created a orange and yellow light shining through the city of Culver. As he continue looking around, he then saw another human that's also a male crawling towards the scientist. Morgan didn't know what to do for the poor fellow human, but his trace of thoughts stop as he begin to see the human's hands to form to hooves.

The affected human crawl to his legs and climb up to face Morgan face to face with horror in his eyes. "Please, h-help me sir! Don't you see I'm changing to..."

The guy stopped speaking as his face too begin to metamorphose to the ponies. The male was forming to a white earth pony with a check mark as the cutie mark. "Oh my Celestia, this feels amazing! Dear human, you must join Celestia to have a happy life as a pony that you never got as a human. I feel like I'm born again!"

"Yeah, and then you're going to feel like you're going to die again!" Morgan shouted in anger before he push it and pull out a Magnum gun at the white earth pony before pulling the trigger.

Morgan heard the gun fire the single bullet he shot out. He thought he felt blood splattered on his face, but when he blinked, everything was back to normal. It was still night, and the city was still covered in roots. The headlights of his car was shining on him since he was in front of the car with the Magnum in his hands. Morgan look around him to check if anything or anypony was following him. There was nothing following him, so he begin to walk back.

When he look down while walking, he notice a blood trait was there. He follow where the blood trait led to, for it looks like that Bat guard landed here a while ago. He still look at the blood trait before he notice he see the trait end at the door of what seems to be a old Trader Joe's grocery store. From that, he had a grin in his face and chuckled at the royal guards hiding place.

"Well, if you're going to play hide and seek with me, then ready or not, here I come!" he shouted as he steady the Magnum to get ready to go.

The man enter the store quietly, felling the roots and shattered glass on the floor. Seeing nothing but darkness, he pull out a small silver flashlight and press the small button on it that would able to shine his view to try to find the creature he hate the most. Morgan look around the store to only witness the store items old and forgotten. He still look around the store and find only nothing, but then he notice on the floor the same blood trail from outside.

"Hey pony! I don't want to find you myself with my gun, so you can either come out wherever you are, or I'll find you myself," said Morgan with rage boiling up in him as he was following the trail. "Come man, or I mean pony, you don't want to do anything that could make your worst nightmare ever."

Walking to the trail, he notice the trail was now on the section where you buy bathroom products. Morgan walk quietly with the flashlight on one hand, and the Magnum on the other. He enter the bathroom products section, still seeing the products on his sides. In the moment, he look around to see if there any sign of the Bat guard. There was not, though he did see a bathroom product that catch his eyes.

"Axes Shampoo. It will make you feel nice. Yeah, then you will also feel gay to try to get cheap products for attention," said Morgan before he suddenly turn around, and shoot out the Magnum.

There was a figure up in the air that jumped away from the bullet as it tries to run away, but it was unbalanced trying to move. Morgan follow it as he was close to catching it. He put his gun and flashlight on his sides and try to get the guard. The Bat guard then try to fly, but the human got on it's back to prevent it from flying away. The pegasus was still trying to fly, but Morgan grab it in a head lock with one of it's foreleg being wrapped by his legs, and it's head being wrapped by his arms. This that cause both creatures to head to the large windows of the store. They both crash outside as Morgan still has the head lock on the guard. His clothes was now torn on small parts on his white shirt and white pants. Dirt marks was also on his clothes as well, still holding on to the Bat guard.

"I told I didn't want to find you, but you have to make it hard for the both of us," said Morgan said before pulling out his gun and the helmet of the guard. "Now I'm going to knock you out for where you're going."

The Bat guard was going to speak, only to get hit with the Magnum on the unprotected head. Morgan got up and pick up the unconscious bat-pegasus. He walk to the back of the car with the guard on his back. He opens the trunk of the car to put the Bat guard in for the trip back him.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be busy for this night," said Morgan with a grin before getting in the car and start to drive away.

* * *

The human parked his car in the garage of the apartment, since this time there was no ponies trying to jump on him. He got out and close the door to head to the trunk. As he reach for the trunk, he opens it to only see the Bat guard still not awake. He got it off the trunk and put it on his back before closing the trunk of the car.

Morgan walk in the elevator and look which button his was going to press. In that moment, he begin to hear the Bat guard trying to wake up. He press the button that has a tag labeled LAB. The button was just at the bottom of the fourth with the tag M.N.R. He wait for the elevator to reach for the room he wants to do his experiment on. It didn't took long as the elevator door opens and he step out.

The place was different than where Morgan live, for there was a large metal stool with lab equipments, hospital beds, cabinets full of medications and medicines, and photos on one wall of the place. He set the Bat guard on one of the hospital bed, and he then bring the heart monitor and couple of medications. Morgan then begin to tie the royal guard of the night with duck-tape on each legs.

As he was done tying it, he walk to a counter with a laptop on it. He turn it on and begin to login to video logs. In each video logs, he would record himself to talk about how his life is by being the last human alive. He also record his experiments to make a way to have someone... Just someone look at this to also know the cure. He record videos in case if anybody else found out there was still a human in the world.

_[/Video Log Begin]_

[Date: 5/24/19]

[Known Human Population: 1]

_Hello, it's me again. It's been awhile since I did a log but I have been busy. Really busy... I have now been attack by those Equestrian bastards. Luckily I got away with them trying to kill me, or they would have torture me to death for my "crimes." I don't know how long I could keep myself distance away from them. I been hiding from them, and they bother me so much I want to shoot every last one of them._

_Good news though, I final have a test subject with me to be able to continue my experiment. It's been three days that I haven't got one of the Equestrian. The subject has been shot down by me two hours ago. This is now my 24, 476 test subject, and I'll use formula 108. This is the formula which might get me a step closer to my goal._

_Another news, I heard Princess Celestia saying they might use 'The Element of Harmony.' I don't know what's that, but I need to be careful in morning. By the morning, I need to do my exercises and make sure I live a health life style to be able to live long._

_So I hope this experiment will help me switch the conversion formula to be able to care every single humans that have turn to ponies._

_This is Morgan Neville - I am 28 years old, and I'm the last human._

_I am still alive._

_[/End Video Log]_

_[Data Saved]_

The human then turned the laptop off and turned his chair around so he could see the entire room. He then stood up and grab a small camera and a lab coat on the counter, so he could start his experiment. He use the camera to exam the body of the creature he has captured. After sometimes now, he walk to the counter to place the camera and he walk to the hospital bed to pull it in front of the camera.

As the camera could now see the experiment fully, Morgan begin to set the heart monitor on the body of the Bat guard, and he also use bandages to wrap the gun shot of his rifle from the side of the body to stop the bleed. Morgan notice the heart rate for the pegasus was about 140-180 beeps per minute, yet a human's heart rate was between 80-120 beeps per minute. The scientist pull put a tube that contains a red liquid formula and pour it into a needle-shot. With the needle now containing the red formula, he walk to the body of the bat pony and prepare to ingested it in the body.

"Test subject 24, 476 is still unconscious from the time I capture it. It appears to be male and it's one of Princess Luna guards. The formula I'm using is 108 to be able to try changing this pony guard to a human," announced the scientist before he release the formula into the bat pony.

He then check on the heart monitor of the royal guard, noticing nothing going on. He wait for the formula to take it told on the creature. The heart monitor continue to rate the regular heart beats for the pegasus. In a few seconds, the human hear the monitor slowing down the heart rate. He check it to be surprise, seeing the rate now to 110 beats per minute.

"It seems subject 24, 476 has his heart rate slowing down. This could be the affect of the formula working on the creature," said Morgan in amazed seeing the heart monitor. "The heart rate is now 90 beats per minute! Come buddy, just hang on there!"

From seeing the formula working on the Bat guard, he also notice the creature's features changing. Instead of seeing hooves, Morgan begin to see hands forming back. The body was also changing as he sees the dark blue fur fading away, and he sees the human's skin revealing. This made the scientist happy that his formula is working well. He is now seeing a pony changing back to a human being.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I found a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the heart monitor was now having the heart rate speeding up. He look at the test subject to see the human reforming back to a pony. It was beginning to form it's hooves again, and it begin to have the same dark blue fur growing back. The features and body structures was finishing forming the body of subject. The Bat guard opens it's snake like eyes and start to scream in pain to feel the body reforming back. It was a loud scream that cause Morgan to need to shut it up himself. He pull out the same Magnum from his side, aiming at the Bat guard between the eyes, and pull the trigger. The heart rate was now drop in the heart monitor, for the test subject is now dead.

"Test subject was almost there to be human again, but I believe the conversion has push it back to it's pony-self," announced Morgan as he whipped the blood off his face. "Formula 108 almost manage to switch the conversion formula, but it's not strong enough. Note to self, make the same formula, but stronger."

He walk up to the camera and stop the video. He connect a wire on the camera to his laptop to transfer the video with the video he previously recorded. After it was done, he then grab the white sheet from the hospital bed, where the dead Bat guard was laying there. The scientist wrapped up the body with blood on it, for he drag the body to the elevator. He enter the elevator with the body on the floor, which he reach to press the second button that has a tag labeled D.T.S. The elevator door closed and he wait for a few seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. When it was opened, he drag the body to a spot and he back to the elevator before it close the doors.

As he went up on the elevator, the room was dark, yet it was full of covered bodies with blood on each white sheet. There was literally thousands of bodies, which there used to be 24, 475. Now there was 24, 476 dead bodies in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everypony in FanFiction, and welcome back to another chapter of one of the new big hit, "The Last Human in Equestria." I would like to thank you ponies out there for reviewing this story, especially the science fiction readers. I never thought this story would gain success already that quick. Unlike all of the my story, this story really keeps me writing for you readers and writers, and you guys give great review for this story. And if you see any errors in the chapter, then I'll have this chapter edit by my good friend ****EspurrStar677.**

**So the last time we left of, we heard that the princesses saying they might be the Elements of Harmony to stop Morgan Neville, and Morgan was able to change a pony back to a human with some difficultly. Now, this chapter will show the princesses getting our favorite six ponies to be able to finally stop Morgan from his crimes and experiment to save humanity at once. Well then, let's start reading this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Elements of Harmony's Biggest Request

It sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and there's not evening a cloud in the sky, nor humans on the ground. No, on the ground, there's only on creature that took over the human race. And that's ponies my friends, the ones who almost wiped out the whole human race. The dominant race in the list now who drop the human race down. The race that's in the taken land of the United States known as their land of Equestria.

At Canterlot, the ponies were cheering on the streets and cottages to see a group of ponies who stopped another force of evil in their land once again. To be more specific, this was a group of mares who's known as the Mare 6. The Mare 6 are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They help Equestria defeat evil that tries to take over their land, along with the help of Celestia and Luna.

Each mare represent each element of harmony. Twilight is the Element of Magic, Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, Pinkie is the Element of Laughter, Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, and Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness. They all possessed each element to stop any evil that tries to harm or take over all of Equestria. However, these mares have also been involved making humans into ponies. They have track down humans before in order to keep their land safe and hoping this can create more population for Equestria, which is why they evening took over the Untied States as the new Equestria.

Back to the present, the Elements of Harmony were being greeted back by cheering ponies, who were celebrating them for stopping Tirek as they were walking to Canterlot. There was happiness, joy, and satisfaction to have Equestria being safe and sound once again. Twilight felt glad to finally stop Tirek as the rest of her friends was, though Pinkie was very glad and happy to think of planning a party for saving Equestria. Along their walk, they end up walking to the Princess' castle.

When they enter, they only see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing at the middle of the throne room, looking at them with a smile of delight. Twilight take it as a good sign to see both princesses smiling at her. The Mare 6 then stop in front of them and bow to them to show their respect.

"Twilight, what a surprise to seeing you again," said Celestia with amusement within her voice. "My sister and I never expected to see you and your friends here."

"Well Princess Celestia, my friends and I want to see you to keep you company from the battle with Tirek," said Twilight, still feeling glad to stop that monster. "We want to help you if you need it."

"Yeah! We want to help so much Princess Celestia and Luna! We could have a victory party-" Pinkie was speaking very quick, but Applejack stopped her by putting here hoof on Pinkie's mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, Pinkie was getting too excited to come over here," confirmed Applejack as she let her hoof off of Pinkie's mouth.

The two princesses look at each other and giggle to see how the Mare 6 were giggling as well at each other. They always enjoy seeing them getting along like friends they expected to see every single day. They always want to see their loyal subjects having fun with each other, yet they have something to announce. Something they actually kept for so long, yet they have enough time to tell them.

"Well my little ponies, though it's fun to see you having fun, we need to tell you something. Something we've kept a secret for quite sometimes now. It's something that could harm all of Equestria."

They stop giggling to hear what Princess Celestia had just said. Each was confuse, not knowing there's something else that can take over their land as well instead of Tirek.

"What do you mean Celestria?" asked Rainbow Dash in confusion. "There's nothing that could try to take over Equestria for a long time. We've been stopping everything that even dares to do it."

"Rainbow Dash is quite right," said Rarity in her magnificent voice. "Who else would try to take over the land instead of Tirek."

"Well Rarity, as it seems that you mares would stop anything against Equestria, this creature has been hating Equestria and us for quite long now," said Princess Celestia before Luna continue their announcement. "My sister is right. This creature has no fear, no weakness, no soul upon it that won't stop at nothing to kill every single one of us and take over Equestria itself."

The Mare 6 gasped in shock to hear something that could kill. Something that could take over Equestria by itself. Maybe more powerful than anything they've ever face or that had existed.

"On my... What creature can have those types of thoughts into it's mind?" asked Fluttershy with her low and solf voice that makes her sound so shy.

"Well Fluttershy, a creature that has those types of thoughts are none other than the creature we already have took out. This here, is a human," said Celestia before hearing the Mare 6 gasped again in shock and horror.

* * *

_Overall Memories of the Conversion for the Mare 6_

Humans. The creatures that don't use magic to survive. The creatures that has a world where there's no peace upon each other. The creatures that they thought was nice for them to share their lands with them, turns out to be far the worst creatures they have ever met other than Changelings or Timberwolves.

There was a battle through streets as human citizens were shooting guns at groups of ponies. Fire burning at some houses and buildings, bodies of humans and ponies laying on the ground dead on a pool of blood, and bullets dropped on the ground from a gun. It was complete horror for both creatures to face each other, but they both know who will survive. Who will be able to live, and who will be able to die?!

Each of the mares has seen humans with anger and rage on their face, holding up a weapon of some kind to try to hurt them. They all have face a human, defeat a human, and change a human to a pony from the formula of the conversion. They thought they could try reasoning with the humans, yet humans were against them for creating the Conversion Bureaus all over the country, and eventually the whole world.

"_Fuck the conversions! Let those son of the bitches for trying to kill our human race!"_

_"The conversions is taking every human in the world! We must stop it at once!"_

_"Why has this become the fight for survival?! We need to show that humans are not the creatures they call us! There must be peace out there!"_

_"For all it's worth, let's destroy every single ponies out there to keep mankind from ever disappearing at once!"_

Every single mares have heard the humans going against them and wanting to take down the conversion when their world was going to be gone forever. They still never forget the pain they've seen everypony had to go though.

From every groups of humans against the conversion, they have battle ponies of every kind before each one of the humans was being killed or injured. The injured humans would be send to the conversion to be able to transform to a pony themselves. Each mares were stunned to witness something they have never witness before in their peaceful and friendly lifestyle. Each mare has been watching humans killing them for just trying to help them.

From then on, each mare would promise to seek and capture humans for the conversion to stop this war. But it was not a regular war, it was certainly a biological warfare between humans and ponies. Ponies would evening try to the serums at the humans during battle, so the humans would just turn to ponies to join the Equestrian society and also stop the rest of mankind. They thought humans would try to create a cure for their serums, though it seems they didn't made their accomplishment as now the whole human race was wiped out all over the world.

The last thing they each remember, was when Celestia and Luna declare to make the United States the new Equestria and it seems to turn out alright. Celestia and Luna also thanks everypony to help over-achieved their goal to create more population for all of Equestria. Because of this, other creatures like Griffins and Dragons join Celestia and share each part of the new Equestria.

* * *

"A human! We have already taken down their race. How come there's one human left? This is impossible for me to believe this. Are you saying this could be the last human in Equestria that could take back what we have already gotten?" asked Twilight in panic to know the most dangerous creature she has ever known is still existing.

"I'm afraid so Twilght. This human has adapt far west of Equestria ever since. The Griffions have never witness him when they have the west side of Equestria. We didn't want Equestria to know he was still alive, so we have been watching him for a year know."

"Excuse me for asking, but is this human a male," asked Fluttershy nervously before the two princesses nodded and Luna continue to mention about the human.

"From our arrival, he actually capture more than 24,700 royal guards that has ever watch him and try to stop him," said Luna with hatred boiling up in her. "We felt powerless to stop him. He has much weaponry to prevent us from saving the royal guards he has capture. When he capture our royal guards, he experiment them, torture them, and then kill them. So we then decide to try something different now."

"Wait, you don't mean..." said Rainbow Dash before being cut off by Princess Celestia.

"Yes Rainbow Dash, we would like the Elements of Harmony to stop him. We need you to go to the far west of Equestria to track him down, stop him, and take him here. We will deal with him upon his arrival. We want to stop the crimes he has commited before, we want to end the painful deaths our fellow royal guards has fallen, we want to stop the last human from completing his objective. Are you willing to stop this human for the sake and safety of all Equestria."

The two princesses were now staring at Twilight as the rest of the Mare 6 are also staring at their friend. It was only quiet for a moment before Twilght responded, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect all of Equestria."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back everypony! It's a pleasure to write another chapter of the incredible story, "The Last Human in Equestria." I thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story, for it's been called the best story, a great science fiction story for MLP, and a wonderful story to read. I never thought this story could the very best story I have ever wrote in my life. So let's read, shall we, and if you guys find any errors, then this chapter will be edited by my good friend, E****spurrStar67.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Morgan's Day Routine Pt. 1

The human being was sleeping in the room on the queen size bed with a red bed cover on him. He only has a clean white shirt and black boxers on him, and he also have his watch on his right wrist while he was sleeping. The sun rays was barely shining through the bedroom window, for it was nailed with wooden boards on the left side of the room. The room was quite faded with the darkness of his room. It only took a moment before a 1980's alarm clock on the left side near the bed begin to set off from the time of 8:00 a.m.

From the alarm clock, Morgan begin to heard the alarm bothering his sleeping, causing him to wake up. He barely opens his eyes, enough to see he was on the comfort of his bed. He turn to his left to see the alarm clock on top of a wooden drawer. He reach towards the clock to shut off the alarm. As he did, he start to get off from his bed. Morgan look at the drawer, where the alarm clock was and a picture frame that holds a picture of him, his wife, and his daughter enjoying the park. He always remembers how he and his family was happy together before starting off his day.

"Great, another day for me to wake up alone and start my routine alone," said Morgan as he stood up and walk towards a brown closet door on the right side of his room.

The man begin to get ready for he day as still he last human out in the world. He got himself a gym sweat-pants and gym jacket. The gym clothes he got was colored black with white on the sleeves from the brand Jumba. He begin to put them on as he also got white socks. After putting on his gym clothes and the pair of socks, he then look through the closet to only pull out all black Nike shoes. He put on each one on his foot, he start tying his shoes until his shoes were tight on his feet. Finally ready, he walk to the corner of his room, where there's another door with a large retangle shaped mirror attached to it.

"I don't looks so bad after all," he said with amused to his body before reach for the door and exit to the living room.

When he enter the living room, Morgan walk to the one of the pile of boxes against the walls to pull out something. It was a squared recorder that used to be used back then. It was made out of plastic and wood with the tapes still attached to the recorder's wheel. The man holding it to his side as he walk to the wooden shelves where he has a collection of automatic weapons. He want to choose a light one before he start with his routine, so he picked a MP5k before heading to the elevator.

* * *

At downtown L.A., the man was jogging through the streets of the tall buildings he would always see in his life at 9:24 a.m. Morgan would have the tape recorder on his left and his MP5k on his right. He was sweating on his face and beneath his clothes. This is one of the few times he had ever sweat like than from a jog to help him keep a healthy balance for his own benifits as the last human.

Everytime he would run through the city, he would always pass the Walt Disney Concert Hall, the Stample Centers, and even the Los Angeles City Hall. All of these greatest places in Los Angeles were abandoned and covered with roots on them. As he was getting tired of jogging too much, he stopped at Hollywood Blvd, where the U.S. Bank Tower was located. He walked to a curved to sit down on the concrete floor to take a breath.

"Holy cow, I never felt so tired to jog before," he said in exhaustion. "It's the good thing I begin to feel my legs much more muscular before. I just need all of my body to be muscular and athletic just in case I was chase down by those 'Elements of Harmony' who's going to be here from their princesses' request to get this human. Well, they ain't going to get me if they evening have the chance to."

The man got up and begin to jog to wherever he wants to check out. From the abandon towers, there was the royal sun guards of Pirncess Celestia. Their mission was to keep hidden to watch over Morgan to check all of his moves to make sure he doesn't plan or do an attack on Equestria. They have always watch him since a year. That's actually one reason Morgan would always seen shadows in the buildings and begin shooting at the windows. Some guards were injured because of Morgan's paranoia for being watched.

On top of the U.S. Bank Tower, there was two royal guards watching Morgan jogging to other places. One of then had a bow with arrows beside him, and the another had two swords beside him. Both of them had white coats the same golden armors. The cutie mark of one of them was a now with three arrows while the other had a cutie mark of two swords crossing each other to form an X. They were sometime bored just standing on the towers watching the human going to his morning.

"I wonder so much how this human manage to survive the war between us and them," said one of the guard with the bow. "I know that the human race would either be turn into one of us or died during the battles. Then all of sudden, we have this human still walking and living by himself so peacefully."

"Well, Princess Celestia told us he was hiding during the war. Since then he tries to work on a cure to try to get his race back," said the other guard with the swords, showing disgust on his face from mentioning Morgan trying to get his race back. "It's disgusting to hear him killing each of us guards as lab animals for his experiments. He kills thousands of us to try bringing his race back. He's such the most disgusting thing I have ever seen."

Both of the guards begin to laugh to mention how low and disgusting the last human is, just trying to bring his own race back. While laughing, the first guard have a joke to tell.

"Hey, what's tall, ugly, and is the most ridiculous creature of Equestria?" asked the guard with the bow as he want to tell the joke.

"What is it?" asked the second guard with the swords who can't wait to here the first guard joke.

"A human!" said the guard before both guards begin to laugh from the joke. They ever laugh with tears of joy before being interrupt by somepony... or someone laughing with them.

The two guards turn around to see Morgan sweating from the jog while aiming the MP5k at them. They both went dead silence to see the human finally find them without noticing him. They both knew he went anywhere but here, and yet, he's with them with his gun ready and loaded. Seeing the human stop laughing, they gulped in hope for Celestia they live from this beast.

"You know, you royal guards are really funny using my race as a joke. To me, I find that offensive," said Morgan as he begin to walk towards them. "Now I knew I seen you guys from up here, so I wanted to trick you guys to think I was going to somewhere else. It looks like you were easily fooled as I got here quickly to hear one of your jokes. Now I want you guys to hear mines."

When Morgan was ready to tell us joke, he begin to shoot the MP5k to the royal guards. The guards down down as the bullets went through their armors, causing the blood to splattered when the bullets hit them. Both guards went down as blood begin to leak out from their bodies. The first guard with the bow was still alive as the second guard with the sword was not so lucky. He wants to panic, but he then see the human in front of him.

"Now, who's on the ground and is ready to die for their princess' honor?" asked Morgan as he aim the little machine gun to the guard.

When the guard want to speak, Morgan pull the trigger to cause the guard to be silence forever. He then strapped the gun on his right as he took out the tape recorder on his left. He hold it on both sides of the object before pressing a play button. From there, he also pull out a little microphone that was attached to it before he begin to speak through it.

_"March 25, 2019, 9:48 a.m., This is Morgan Neville, I'm standing at the U.S. Bank Tower where I found two royal guards watching me. This proves that Celestia is on to me for a year now and she and Luna are sending their guards to see everything I do in case they could know where I can be located or where I could be hiding I'm not in my apartment. The guards thought they could use humans as a joke in society, so I killed them with my MP5k. I know that there could be more watching me right now, so I'm still going through my routine to see if they are following me so I could just shoot them with my gun wherever they try to capture me. I hope I find the cure bring humanity back, so help me God, I will not stop to try creating a way to bring my race back to my life if it's the last thing I'll do for my life."_

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Another well done chapter for you guys to read in the MLP Archive. Morgan is now trying making royal guards afraid of him and kill them if he evening got the chance to do. Will the Elements of Harmony arrive in time before Morgan kills every single guard that's watching him? Is Morgan ready to face off the Elements of Harmony by himself?! Next time on the next chapter of the big hit fanfic, "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everypony! It a great honor to welcome you to the next chapter of a great science fiction fanfic, "The Last Human in Equestria." I was in shocked that you guys read it so many times. It makes me feel happy and glad to write stories for you Bronies and Pegasisters out here in FanFiction. Even the non-pony lovers like the story just like you guys. I also want to tell you guys that Morgan will have a chance to actually use magic in the further chapters. Let's read, shall we, and if you guys find any errors, then this chapter will be edited by my good friend, E****spurrStar67.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Morgan's Day Routine Pt. 2

It was only 11:15 a.m. as the human was doing push-ups in the park he had previous arrive to hunt animals for food or for a game, the Lincoln Park. His body dripping with sweat on him as he's pushing himself to stay shaped and not let himself go. If he was going going to live longer, then he needs to get fitted for his own good against the creature that's still going to him.

"497... 498... 499... 500!" he shouted with pride as he stood up tired to do enough push-ups for the day.

The man look at his golden watch on his right wrist with sweat still running down on his steaming red face. He was in shocked to see his time. Morgan sat on the soft grass as he look to his left to see the lake shimmering from the reflection of the sun. He chuckled to see it peacefully by itself without nobody fishing. He could only wish to have a nice day without anypony chasing after him.

"Well, it looks like I did twenty sets of push-ups to reach myself to 500," he said with a small smile on his face. "From that, I even did it at fourty-two minutes. I'll like to see a son of the bitch that could beat that timing for 500 push-ups."

While chuckling, he grab his MP5k and his tape recorder to walk to continue his next routine. Morgan walk calmly with glee that he could be able to stay healthy. While walking, a figure was walking towards him slowly. He didn't know the figure was going for him as he was walking out the jungle park. He begin humming a 1930's tune, until he heard growling, he turn away to see a familiar animal. It was a Timberwolf. It appears to be smaller, but it's eyes stare at Morgan with the light green eyes staring through his eyes. He aim his machine gun to the wooden, yet dangerous, wolf from parts of Equestria. It was silence for the two creatures to prepare to attack each other.

In a heart beat, the timberwolf pounce on the human. They both fell to the grass, yet the human's gun was dropped several feet away from him. Morgan looked at the wolf with horror and terror to have one of his worst enemy finally have the chance to hurt him to be prepare to fight off the ponies. Morgan thought that it was the end of him, it was the negative sign for the last human, and it was over for the last human in Equestria. He close his eyes to prepare himself for the pain, yet he felt something solf and wet rubbing to his cheeks.

He open his eyes to see the timberwolf licking him on his bearded face. This was confusing for the human see his face licked by a timberwolf. He lean up to get the small wooden creature off him. He saw it so happy like a puppy finally seeing it's parents for so long. This doesn't make sense for him, until he looked further to see two familiar timberwolves dragging the bones of the deer he was hunting for.

"Are you guys... actually think that the deer was my gift for you?" he asked with such confusion.

The three timberwolves nodded, making him a bit amazed they could response to him. They look at him with pleased to actually have the deer for food. Maybe they couldn't find food to survive through Equestria? Maybe they still need to adapt more to the environment Morgan is living? Maybe... Just maybe.

"Why I have no idea you guys were trying to survive here like I am," said Morgan as he begin to rub the small timberwolf's back hear, making it a bit too upbeat. "Are you sensitive here? Well that's a good timberwolf, very good timberwolf."

From this rate, the timberwolf that Morgan was rubbing it's back ear begin to lay down in comfort. He couldn't help but smile at this, for he thought they were going to kill him. As he continues to rub the timberwolf's back ear, he heard one of the wolves growling. He look around to see who was near them. He got his MP5k and aimed on their surroundings. Silence was all he could hear focusing on his surroundings for an intruder among them.

In a split second, he aim his machine gun to one of the trees and begin to shoot. The bullets were damaging the tree, yet something emerge out of the tree. It was just another Celestia bastard guard. Morgan begin to walk up to the body of the guard. He looked at it with anger, realizing that the guard is still breathing with four bullet holes on the body. He move the royal guard's head to make it face towards him. This guard had a brown coat with a black mane.

"Let me tell you something you son of the bitch, if you or any one of your bastard friend try to sneak up on me, then we are going to have a problem," said Morgan in anger while staring straight to it's large eyes. "Now you have two choices, I could take you to my lab to turn you into a human not painfully or you could be timberwolves' lunch. The choice is yours."

"I don't want you to take me to your experiment like a lab rat you pathetic human," respond the male guard with anger as well.

That was the biggest mistake a guard have ever done, because now Morgan is dragging the damaged royal guard to the group of the timberwolves. He let him go and walk, yet the guard then begin to feel the timberwolves fangs digging into his body. Morgan ignore the painful scream of the royal as he walked up to a gray Koenigsegg CC8S.

The car itself wasn't bad looking as there were some roots and dust on it. Morgan grab each root and tear it off the car. After taking off the roots, he pulled out a plain cloth and begin to wipe off the dust on the car. When he finished wiping, the car looks in a better condition. Morgan reach for the door, and he open it. He was amazed to have any car, which he was too tired to walk from his work-outs. Morgan knew there was no keys, so he hot wired the car for it to be alive again. The engine was still working and the car was ready to go.

"What a lucky day for me, I just got a new car to add for my collection," said Morgan in glee before driving it away from the park.

The small timberwolf who had blood on it's mouth, saw Morgan driving away with the Koenigsegg CC8S. It was sadden to see him driving for what he has give them to help them survive.

* * *

While driving the new car through the downtown, Morgan was looking around to see if there was anymore royal guard hiding from him in the towers. His first stop was the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. He park his Koenigsegg CC8S to the front of the hotel, where there's large rectangular windows shattered, flags of California, USA and Canada tore, and roots almost covering the whole hotel. Morgan grab his gun and his tape recorder, got off the car and walk in the hotel.

Upon entering, he saw the white walls covered in mosses and roots, the brown and white marvel floor was dusty with shattered glass, broken lamps, and corpses of human beings. He was horrified before when he kept seeing the corpses, but know he didn't feel afraid nor scare, but angry for what the pony life forms has done to humanity.

Morgan walked out of the lobby and entered the hallway of the second floor, where the rooms begin. He look at each door with suspiciousness if somepony would be in each room. He walk up to the door of the first and slowly opens it. He look around the room to see nothing but tore up furnitures, broken items, and roots covering the room. Morgan didn't know what to say but just get out of the room and close the door behind him. He kept opening every room's door, finding each room abandoned and no sign of the royal guards.

He was now on the fifth floor with still no sign of a royal guard in. He then reach for another door to open, yet it was locked mysteriously. Morgan back up to kick down the down and aim the MP5k in front of him. As he enter, he saw not a royal guard, but just a pony hanged. He look around the dead in disgust, but he notice something strange. On the right side of the face was a pony, but the left side was actually human with blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't believe that a human who was infected from the conversion commit suicide to prevent him or her to become a pony. Those damn pony bastards!

Morgan got the tape recorder from his side and place it to the tore couch. He then press play and got the little microphone to begin his report.

_"Well, I know now that the royal guards are actually following me everywhere I go now. It seems that Celestia want to know my every move to prevent me from stopping them. I also found out that timberwolves likes me now. They like me because they think I actually give them the deer to let them survive while I was hunting it, and I just fed them a royal guard, so at least I don't have to be lonely now. As that matter, I'm in a hotel room, seeing a pony hanging it's dead body from the ceiling. The pony was actually not yet formed from the serum as I could see the face still human on the left side. I guess the human didn't want to live as a pony. It's only a matter of time before I could fully find a cure for this. It looks like he or she killed themselves to not suffer much longer."_

When he was done, he picked up his tape recorder and his gun to exit the hotel room. As he continues looking through the hotel for any sign of a royal guard here, but it looks like there was no royal guard. The man exit through the front door of the hotel to get to his car. He start it up and drove off. As he drives through the street, he looked at the sun, knowing that was Celestia's sun he was staring at.

With rage boiling in him, he stop his car to the middle of downtown L.A. The man got off the car as his rage increase very much.

"CELESTIA!" the human shouted with the rage that took over him.

From rage, he went to depression. Morgan fall on his knees to handle the strong painfully sadness he have felt for the three years he's been alone. He knew he has to get mankind back. He has to bring what was lost from his world. And the most things he missed was the people around h. He had that chance before all of the humans was either turned to ponies or was killed during the battles like the royal guards has say about him. Every human was now gone, but not him.

* * *

_Date: July 15, 2016_

_Time: 12:00 p.m._

_Location: Morgan's House_

The day of Saturday was warm, clear, and relaxing as Morgan was sitting at the couch with Kim watching cartoons at the living room. The living room was alright for the walls are light blue, the floor is wooden brown, and there was a window with gray curtains and a wooden table at the middle near the television. It was the day Morgan doesn't work on the military equipments he's always assign to do. He was only with his happy daughter just watching funny old...

_"This is ABC news with an astonished announcements to interrupt this broadcasting. The conversions that agreed to used from Princess Celestia and Obama has increase the amounts of ponies for the pony population in the USA, yet there's a small decrease from the amounts of humans for the human population in the USA. There has been some issues of people and religious figures protecting against this..."_

"Daddy, can I be a pony?" asked his innocent daughter. "If I was a pony, I could be a pegasus flying to the sky so happy. I don't have to use a helicopter or a airplane to fly. I could have my only wings to fly all around the world!"

"Well I didn't know about that," said Morgan with his concerns in a playful way. "I mean what happens you can fly, but I can't. I would miss you being my little angel if you would be flying around the world."

He and his daughter laugh in happiness to be a sweet family together. Then the front door opens, making Morgan stand up to greet his wife from shopping while watching Kim.

"Hey honey, how was..."

He stop his words from seeing a unicorn with a blue coat and violent red mane and tail. He notice it was a mare with brown eyes and a cutie mark of a blue rose. Morgan was speechless to say that this is his wife Natalie. Natalie was using magic to care four shopping bags and place it on the middle table of the living room.

"Oh Morgan, it was wonderful shopping. A lot of women thought I look beautiful and young as a mare," said Natalie in glee. "I feel so brand new like a brand new person. Oh it's so wonderful to be a pony, you and Kim should be a pony."

"Well... I don't know what to say," said Morgan in confusion. "It didn't expect you to change..."

"Well dad, I can be a pegasus now! Mom's a unicorn, so I could change into a pony now," said Kim in excitement.

"Well you can now sweetie," said Natalie as she hugged Kim with her hooves instead of her hands. "Then we can be one happy family. Would you agree Morgan?"

He could find an answer to this sudden accident. He was complete shocked that his wife and his daughter are going to be ponies as a living. He didn't know why they want to be ponies. Maybe because they want to try something new. Maybe they want to have a different life for their happiness. Maybe, just maybe, they were tired to actually be humans. He couldn't think of any answer, so he only walk away in silence to his studies rooms.

"Morgan?"

"Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, we have just discovered that Morgan's wife and daughter are going to be ponies, making him the only human in his sweet family. The timberwolves finally give Morgan trust to not be harmless to him. So that leads us to when the Elements of Harmony are arriving and is Morgan ready to face them. Find out at the next chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back my dear friends, to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." I like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story many times. I'm impressed this story has make the biggest success out of all of the stories I have ever written. By the way, if any Bronies and Pegasisters are going to be at the Bronycon this year, make sure to mention this story to everypony so that they could enjoy a good story. Let's read, shall we? And it you find any mistakes, them this chapter will be edit by my good friend ****EspurrStar677, who's known as ****KirbyMLPPokemonfan1.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Elements of Harmony Has Arrive

The birds deep in the forest of the abounded areas of the United States arose up to the air of the skies. They head east to fly away from something at spooked them. When the birds did fly away, there was about 16 royal sun guards who was flying beside a white carriage with golden outlines. The guards looked to see large amount of birds flying pass them. They wonder why the birds were flying away if there was no sign of dangerous at all.

The Mare Six were in the carriage, sitting across and facing each other. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were sitting one side, and Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight on the other side of the carriage. The inside was all white with opening windows on the left and right side of the transportation. Suddenly, Pinkie felt a movement in her body that cause her to twitch.

"My knees are pitchy again!" shouted Pinkie Pie in fear. "Something scary is definitely going to happen!"

The rest of her friends looked at her in confusion before being scare by a crow entering the royal carriage. The crow was flying everywhere as the Mare Six panicked upon it's entering before it flew out of the window. Twilight, the new princess, look out in fear to see birds in large groups flying through them and the guards. She knew the birds are flying away from something evil, yet is it the human that's causing all this.

"Oh my... those birds are scare of something," said Fluttershy innocently.

"Yeah, something that causes much more problems to anypony like a Diamond Dog or a Changling," said Rarity in disgust. "If anything, it might have been that excuse of a creature called human!"

"You could say that again," said Rainbow Dash in agreement. "If I get my hooves on that ugly thing, I would make sure he doesn't run away from us. Somepony got to teach this human a thing or two to not mess with us!"

"Yeah! They are big, ugly, and mean... REALLY MEAN!" agreed Pinkie as the three ponies nodded in agreement.

"We might get a problem with this human," said Applejack. "This human manage ta kill off over 24,000 Celestia's and Luna's guards. We got ta keep our eyes open wide for us to get this human."

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie nodded to Applejack's statement. This human has killed more than 24,000 royal guards. They have once battled with humans who could barely kill off one or two guards, yet this human killed many guards they couldn't believe to themselves. This human was much more dangerous than any human they have faced. They really need to be careful not to be next on this human killing list.

The four mares agreed except for Fluttershy and Twilight. Fluttershy was really terrified for her life. She has dealed with creatures than are big and scary, but a human is the most fearful creature she would never dare to go near, especially if it actually kills with no weakness. Twilght however, she was thinking so many questions about this human. What makes him, for it was a male, survive longer? What makes this human much more dangerous than many alike? What is he who was capable to live by himself for three years. This human should have lost his mind for being alone, so what makes it so... unique.

"Whatever happens once we get there, we need to capture and contain the human. Don't kill it, and don't harm it," said Twilight before she continues think more about the human. "Has this human adapted so much to live for?"

She look out to see the city of Los Angeles far away from them to reach to their destination.

* * *

Morgan continues to drive through the LA County. He was calm to drive through the street of 8th until he reached to Culver City. Culver City was not a bad place to living and hide in his life. The city was mostly know to have movie productions or studios, and he was a big fan of films. He would like to live in downtown Los Angeles, but it has remind him so many dark past on his life that might slow him down to continuing survive for mankind.

It didn't take long for the human to reach to the apartment, where he hide and live to avoid the ponies that's chasing him down and observe him to search for a weakness in him. He look on his gold watch, which indicate 2:23 p.m. As the sun was still up in the sky. Morgan chuckled as he knew he still has time before the night comes. He wasn't afraid of the night, it's just that it's hard to deal with Bat guards than Sun guards. Sun guards are weaker during the day, but at night, the Bat guards are stronger than them.

The human remembers when a Bat guard dragged him through the sidewalks the last time he tried to get to his apartment. He smirked from his memories before he pressed the remote for the garage door to open. He drive the Koenigsegg CC8S into the garage before it closes behind it. The car drive slowly next to the red Convertible on the left side of an empty space. As the car was successful parked, the human step out and close it to admire the additional car to the collection with the MP5k and the tape recorder.

"Goodness gracious, it's a beauty," said Morgan as he looked around the car. "I knew it was going to look nice in the collection."

After so much admiring, he head to the elevator. The elevator was opened for him to enter and press the fourth button to head to his resting place. It close the metal door and begin to lift up as the human stood against the wall. He looked up to the elevator light shining upon his face.

'Maybe I should add audio to hear music while being stuck here,' he thought as there was no sound in the elevator. 'Yeah, so I don't have to feel lonely.'

The elevator doors opened for Morgan to step out and flipped the light switch. He enter the living room colored from the light to walk towards the third wall to place his gun back to the bottom shelf and he place the tape record to the middle shelf, where there still was the samurai sword and the case of the golden gun. After that, he walk to the middle of the room where there was still the chest board on the wooden table with the Ceaser status, still sitting on the first chair. Morgan thought he was going to place chest, but he felt his stomach rumbling like an earthquake.

"Mmm, I guess it's time for me to eat," said Morgan as he place his left hand on his hungry stomach.

He walk to the elevator and enter it. He press the first button that wasn't labeled like the rest of the buttons. The metal doors closes and the elevator begin to lower down. Morgan sighed as it was silence in the elevator. From his boredom, he begin to hum one of his favorite song, "You'll Lose A Good Thing," by Barbara Lynn. As he was humming for quite sometime, the elevator doors opens for him to exit.

While entering the room, the walls are light blue due to the light that was shining the room. There was only metal rectangular tables in rows of three as there was white contains on it with dirt and plants. The rows on the left and right were most plants, to help give Morgan oxygen to live longer, yet the middle row has fruits and vegetables to eat health. The scientist walk through the row of the plants and the foods to see if any of them are in good conditions. They are still in good conditions for those three years of loneliness.

As walking through the tables, there was a Sears outlet refrigerater at the middle against the wall far back. He walk to it to open the frige, seeing there was only more fruits and vegetables. The human grab a banana and a red apple for his hunger to stop. He was about to open the freezer to get something, but stop to close the refrigerator and walk to the elevator.

Morgan went back to the living room with the fruits he got. He sat on the empty chair of the table where the chest board was still there and where Ceaser was sitting at the other side. He peeled off the banana and took a bite. His taste was lost to be able to known the flavor of the fruit, then swallowed and took another bite and another until there was no banana left. He then throw the banana peel to the small trash box underneath the small table and begin to eat the apple. He know the juice of the apples were traveling through his tongue, yet his taste was lost to enjoy the apple. Taste that he lost to live, yet it wasn't for survival either. The foods were only to survive, not to enjoy while you're alive. It's like he have never have the chance to live instead of to survive.

"Ceaser, I want to say that I have no taste in this apple," said Morgan as he stare to the brown ancient status while he held the chewed apple. "I wish I could taste the food I eat, yet I know I must survive, not live as I'm living in this isolated world filled with no hopes and no fittest. I wish I could taste again, just that I knew how to enjoy life instead of keeping it to a box."

He could feel a single tear strolling on his left breaded face. Oh he wishes to live again. He certainly wish he could do anything in the world without a care in the world. He wish to live on life than to live for survive Out of the blue, the lights begin to flickered. The man notice the lights were shuting down and sighed in exhaustion.

"What a great way to ruin a moment," grumble Morgan before he stood up and head to the elevator.

The human was in the elevator again in silence. He didn't want to feel lonely again, so he begin to hum another song, "Tell Is Like It Is," by Aaron Neville (which of course is not his brother). Time was actually going quick when he hums as the elevator doors open widely.

He step out to go check the generator. He forgot to lock the bar cage as he notice the cage door was opened. He enter the cage to check on the large generator function. Morgan look at the scale and was stunned to see the scale to two from measurements from 0-10. He couldn't believe that the power was running out. He didn't want it to shut down during the night, for the night was the worst time to deal with pony guards. He look up to his watch to see it was three o'clock.

"I still have time to get more gasoline for generators, and maybe cars if I'm going to keep traveling in vehicles."

* * *

Not far from Morgan's apartment, the carriage the Mare Six was on and the guards guarding it landed on the 10 West Freeway. Each mare exit it as they take a view on the city. It looks like nature was taken over the isolated city as much of the roots has covered the streets and buildings. Twilight witness in awe as it wasn't a city she was seeing, bring to thought how the human Celestia mention has survive in this place.

"Princess Twilight," said a guard to make Twilight snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes humble guard," said Twilight in embarrassed she has zoomed out, knowing princess don't get distracted from situations like this one.

"We have arrive to the location the human has lived. We are here by to guard you and your friends in case any danger might have happen to you."

"What?!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she zoomed in the scene. "I don't need guards to guard me against a weak human. I want to take it down single hoofed."

"Ah don't need any guards either," said Applejack who also appear in the scene. "Ah could buck the hay out of the human if it's here. I'll make sure it doesn't walk on it's two hindlegs. Y'all could back down while we're take it down."

"That's alright my fellow guard, my friends and I are the Elements of Harmony. We are not much need for your..."

Before she could finish, Twilight witness something moving through the streets. It can't be a vehicle of a human, is it? She knew humans were extinct, but there a vehicle moving. That means a human is here. She could not have believe that the human is positively here in this city. This human has adapt do much to handle itself out during the day, so this human has learn to defend itself as well. She could think of many ideas to know how surprise there was still a human after all.

From all of her time thinking, she notice her friends and the guards have seen the moving object as the guards back up and Rainbow Dash and Applejack show anger on their faces. Their eyes were like daggers to determine to grab hold of this human once and for all. The rage Rainbow Dash has against humans weren't mistakenly well.

"There it is!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she flap her wings to lift up for a better view. "The human thinks it could live on peacefully with our backs turned. Well I'll show that disgusting creature to not mess with Equestria. I'm going to take it down!"

Twilight and the rest was going to stop Rainbow Dash from flying away, but it was too late as the cyan pegasus blast off the freeway. Twilight was worried to see one of her friends trying to hurt the rare human. So then, everypony else begin to get off the freeway to follow the pegasus and track down the human. This mean Morgan was in for a big surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there everypony! I would like to welcome you to the next chapter of this marvelous story, "The Last Human in Equestria." It was unbelievable for you guys to continue reading this story multiple times. This actually never happens to some of my stories in a long time. I still thank you guys for reading it.**

**On the previous chapter, the Elements of Harmony have arrive to where Morgan was hiding. When they came, they spotted a human vehicle moving through the isolated city. Rainbow Dash was so angry, she then zoom off to the moving vehicle. What will happen now?!**

**I want to talk about this review I got from ****FoulerGlint60. T****o answer your question, this story is far from finishing, I'm just getting start it. Though I like to thank you for liking my story, would consider checking on how you tell something to people, because I thought you hate it and it hurts me to read it. I worked on this story for so long, and you asked me in kind of a rude way that it is finish. Well, you have learn your lesson. Let's start reading the chapter and review, shall we? And if see any grammar mistakes on this chapter, well it will be edited by****KirbyMLPPokemonfan.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Last Human at His Will

Morgan opens the garage door to exit the apartment with the red Convertible he had used before. He drove the car to the outside before cglass g the garage and driving off. He start driving with the normal speed of 30 miles per hour, which give him a amount of time to look over the surroundings of the city. It has never been so peaceful, yet so silence without anybody else living in the city. Yeah, just Morgan against the world he has to adapt to survive his loneliness.

It was only silence that made the human put another music in his radio to stopping thinking of being alone. He had no idea what song he out to play, but at least it stops him to be weaken from having a hallow living. His mind knew that it's another weakness that could bring him down to his foes. He always knew his foes are watching him to make a mistake to take advantage of him.

The mind of the human closed as he begins to hear the song. The song sounds like a 1930's tune he could calm down and continues his business. While driving through his humble city, the song made Morgan much relief as he begins to hear the song, which he knew it was called, "I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire," by The Ink Spots.

* * *

**The Ink Spots - I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire | Google Play**

_I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
In my heart I have but one desire  
And that one is you no other will do_

_I've lost all ambition for wordly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you'd love  
And with your admission that you'd feel the same  
I'll have reach the goal I'm dreaming of believe me  
I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart_

* * *

In a sudden moment, the human felt his car was hit by a unknown force, strong enough to make the car go up in midair. He could still hear the music as the human was seeing himself getting upside down. The vehicle flip up in to the side of the street before crashing on a large window from a old clothes shop. It was now fully silence as the car was damage while being upside down and the song was mute from the destruction. The gasoline line, the motor, everything built in the vehicle was destroyed from that sudden force.

Morgan open his eyes to see himself still sitting at the driver's seat while hanged upside down. He look around to see his car pretty damage. The windows shattered, the back seats torn, and there was a smell of gasoline leaking from the dead vehicle. He has to get out if there was gasoline leaking out, or else he'll be a BBQ. The human adjust himself to get off from his seat slowly. As he was able to lay on the ceiling of the car, he begins to kick the damaged door to be able to escape. He kicked multiple times before he heard a creek among the car door. He then continues to kick the door before it drop against the ground.

Morgan crawl to the opening to stand on the outside. He notice he was surrounded by mannequins which appears to be shaped as women with clothing women would like to buy for their beauty. He was confuse to what is happening right now. One minute he was enjoy a music in his vehicle, and the next thing you know, your car is brutally damaged and you're surrounded by mannequins. What the heck is going on?

The man walk to a shattered mirror on the floor near his vehicle. While looking at himself, there was no wounds on him, yet he was aching in pain and the gym clothes he was still wearing was torn and stain with dirty mark on the jacket only from the car accident. He took a step back, only to have fake plastic arms around him. He turn to see a mannequin with a yellow dress on, which he blushed to get to feel touched by another woman. He step forward to the shattered window his Convertible crashed through. There was no sign of anything outside as the human still see nothing but ruins of Culver City covered in roots.

"How did my car ended up crashing here?" asked Morgan, still feeling the pain on his body. "It felt like something hit my car to get me to crash here. The question is who or what did this mess?"

Still questioning from his train of thoughts, he spot a figure from one of the empty street. It looks small, yet it must been the distance from where he was standing. For what he could tell, the figure was cyan, and it was a rainbow...

Something hit him at the back of his head as he finally realize in fear and terror he witness. It was one of the ponies, but this one is one of the ponies who has expose human hot-spots during the dark times of the conversioning. This is that son of the bitch, Rainbow Dash!

Morgan then check the time to see if the Bat guards don't come. He held his watch in front of him to see the time, but the watch was actually damaged just like the Convertible. The time has stopped from the few minutes after he left from his apartment. He looked outside to see Rainbow Dash getting closer.

"Shit! And I thought it couldn't get any worse," he grumble as he still watch the cyan pegasus looking at his direction. "I need to get out of this place, and FAST!"

Rainbow Dash was trolling to the clothing shop where she has hit the vehicle of the human. She grinned as she couldn't wait to get her hooves dirty against the human. She knew that the car crash must have cause pain to the human, which she was eager to cause more pain. The mare now looking in the shop as she sees the car damaged upside down. She scan all around the vehicle before spotting a opening on the driver's seat. Once she looked, it was surprise to see what she wanted to see. The human.

"Alright bud, I could see you hiding in this piece of junk," said Rainbow Dash, yet there was no response. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore at the awesome Rainbow Dash!"

There was still no response as the figure of the human was still underneath the vehicle. Rainbow Dash sighed in frustration as she bite down the collar of the black jacket the human was wearing. The mare look over the human to see it was still laying on it's face in silence. She thought she might have hit the car a bit too hard to cause this human to laying in silence. She want to see the human's face, so she slowly move it's head before...

Rainbow Dash grab it head with her hooves in horror as the head was no longer attached to the body. She drop it immediately and step back way from the head and body of the human. She was about to panic she killed the human before Twilight and the rest could be able to capture, yet she notice the body of the human was not human like. She look around to see the exact same figures that looks like humans, but they're just plastic figures. The body she found was just a fake. The human must have known it was going to be capture.

"Damn!" she shouted in anger. "I can't believe the human has outsmarted me! I swear this human is really going to get it this time."

* * *

The human sprint through the isolated city to make sure any pony doesn't see him getting away. It was only one mile away from his apartment to get to the safety zone, but he has to work his way out. The sun was going down, creating the same pink and orange skies he would see everyday in loneliness life. It was only desperate for Morgan to made to his apartment before the night begin, where not only he has to face the sun guard nor Rainbow Dash, but also the Bat guards are tuff to handle most of the time.

"This is the mistake they been waiting for. For a long time, they were waiting for this moment to happen. Well they ain't going to take it!"

The man then continue to sprint to quickly get out of the sight. He put himself near the roots-covered walls of one of the buildings. He breathe heavily and scan his location to check if there was no sign of ponies tracking him down. He still have not much time to quickly move, but he stopped on his track as there was a arrow that struck on the wall near his face. The guards must have found him.

Some of the guards were in another abandon building shooting their arrows from the windows. The human was defenseless since he had no weapon to fight back. It was a risk to fight without a weapon like an idiot, so the human begin to sprint away from the guards.

"There he goes!" shouted a random sun guard as there was many tracking the human down.

Morgan run eagerly to get away from them having the upper hand... Or hoof in their term. While running away, the human stopped as he witness another figure of a pony he might know who has taken many humans' lives to the conversion. He knew that freaking cowboy hat who belongs to a certain red-neck pony. That Applejack bastard!

"Ah see you're lost little piece of trash," said Applejack firmly as her eyes stare into Morgan's eyes in anger. "Ah swear ta Celestia sake that you're ain't going ta harm anypony. Now it over here like a nice human 'n let us contain you."

Morgan can't believe this. He can't let himself to give up, can he? "You could contain my ass you cruel fucker!"

He then begin to run off as he cod hear hooves clopping amount the ground behind him. It gives him chills down his spine while trying to escape from the ponies who are getting close to capture and contain. That didn't take long for the human to be tackle by Applejack. They land upon the concrete floor, bring much pain to Morgan's injured body. The human and the pony begin to fight off as each one was rolling each other on the ground. Hooves was on the human's face and hands were on the earth pony's face.

"Get y'all disgusting hands off me before ah'll buck you in the face!" shouted Applejack as her hooves kept hitting the ground, only to actually miss the hunan's face.

In time, Morgan manage dodge the hooves trying to hit his face, which gives him enough time to roll around to get on top. He then manage to punch the mare at the snout about three times, making her pause for him to stand up and begin running off in the city. He could feel blood on his fist hear and he could hear the hooves clopping among the ground again. This could mean Applejack is really going to try capturing the human with large amount of pain she's going to give to him.

The human then run to another block, but then the human was stopped again to see a large cannon aiming to his bearded face. He moved to the left slowly in front of another building behind him so he could make sure it doesn't fire. He could hear his heart beating as the cannon was actually ready to fire. He looked behind it to see a pink pony with poofy hair. Oh no, not this crazy son of the bitch Pink-

His thought was cut off went the cannon fired in a sudden action. The foce cause the human to crash through a window of the building. He was now in a larger amount of pain with shattered glass and confetti on him. Cut marks was on his face and hands from the glass cutting him from the cannon shot. He got up slowly as the body in his body was much worse. As he stood, he look around to see wooden shelves and bottles of liqueurs around the building.

"This must been a club or a bar before," said Morgan as he continues to see the bottles untouchable. "I need a drink right now."

He walk towards one of the wooden shelves to grab one bottle. The bottle was a bit dusty, yet it looks good to drink. His thirst got the best of him as he pulled off the cap. It shot like a rocket before the human begin to taste what was in the bottle. The favor of the liqueurs was a bit hard, yet he could taste the flavor grapes and the sugar it was added. The man was satisfied to drink the alcohol in his system, it actually helps him relief the stress and struggles he had face.

While enjoying his drink, the human took another sip of his drink. Behind the shelf the human was in front of, was a pony with a horn, a purple mane and white coat looking at Morgan. She was disgusted to see just creature like Morgan to drink a fine beverage that could belong to well-known ponies in the upper class. She got to stop the creature from being a threat to Equestria, but how will she do it. The unicorn looked at the shelf she was hiding with a devilish grin on her face as she use her magic to be able to push the shelf down.

Morgan finish the drink. He was relief at last to calm himself down from the trouble he has gone through. He turn around in satisfied not noticing the shelf was going down. The human must have been a bit buzzed when the shelf was close to squash him. He quickly step away in panic before the shelf have finally drop to the ground, causing the other alcoholic drinks to spilled and shattered. The human was confused at first before he notice the unicorn that push off the shelf.

"Oh, it's you. Miss Rarity," said Morgan deeply. "Why are you here you complaining innocent looking bitch?! You want to capture me? Do you want to suck my dick or something?"

Rarity stood in shock on what this human had say to her. She was very embarrassed to be humiliated by this creature! She couldn't let this human push her around. She need to take this human to Twilight before it leaves.

"Hello? Is a pony still here?" asked Morgan foolishly still looking at Rarity. "Because I don't want to waste my precious time with you rotten excuse of a-"

Before he could finish, a ray of magic hit him on his chest, causing the human to crash throw the wall of the building and be exposed outside. He look around in confusion before he saw another pony who actually looks... adorable. It was a pegasus with a light yellow coat and a light pink mane. It was Fluttershy. She looks shy as he stood up to see her clear. For a few seconds, Morgan was going to walk away, yet the pegasus gave him this stare. It was no ordinary, for the human felt trap upon her gaze on her cute face. He couldn't describe this stare the pegasus was given him, but he knows he couldn't move. Was it fear that made him frozen upon the stare?

'This... can't... be... happening... to me!' he thought, still trapped under Fluttershy's stare.

He back up to a wall of a damage buliding as the human was about to resist to stare, but he then felt weight on him. He look to see sun guards atop of him. He was going to get up, yet the guards begin to hit him with their armor on their hooves, making Morgan feel pain even worse than what have happened before. He start to fight back with all he got, yet more guards gather all to fight back. As the human continues to fight, there was an invincible force that made him stop. He felt to force was holding him like a cage. The force was colored light purple, knowing that a unicorn is holding him.

The guards then start to put chains on the human's wrists, angles, and on his middle section. The force wore off from the human, yet he could no longer escape as he in chains and guards are all around him. He look around to see the groups of ponies who he meet before he was caught. There was Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. He couldn't believe the five ponies he hated the most has finally got him all these years. He, the last human, was now lost in his will to survive.

Out of the blue, he notice there was another pony he was very familiar with. The pony was an alicorn with a purple mane and tail with pink strip, purple coat, and it also has a horn and a pair of wings. Morgan couldn't believe that he witness the only pony he hated the most in his life. The purple menace...

"Hello human, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. I'm going have to take you to Canterlot to see the Princesses of Equestria with the hooves of the Elements of Harmony's watch."

'They were the Elements of Harmony! I was not prepare to face them.' thought the defeated Morgan before he was force to move to a chariot that was behind the guards. 'I can't believe this.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." I know some of you guys want me to write my chapters longer, but I'm trying to have the best parts of the story to appear on the right time. I don't want the story to be bad enough for you guys not to read it. This is my favorite and best story to work on in a year of me being in this site, and I wish this could last longer until this story is finish. **** If you guys see any grammar mistakes on this chapter, well it will be edited by ****KirbyMLPPokemonfan.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Human's Arrival

The human couldn't stop thinking how they finally caught him. It's been a year since they found him, yet he would avoid or fought back with his guns. He would feel lonely, yet he always do things like exercising and play chest with a statue. He would search to find any guards and catch them in use to help him find a perfect cure with a good formula. This time, they have catch him and they will bring him to Princess Celestia for him to suffered his consequences. The human could only sighed in defeat as there was two Sun guards beside him and three more guards across from where he's sitting. He could only sit and sigh as the air was blowing upon his beard face, feeling the wind's cool.

Morgan look around to see if there was anything that could do to get away from the guards. Unfortunately, there was nothing he has site to be able to get away from the guards' clutches. He had to act natural, so the human simply leaned back and trying hard to keep himself calm. The human then look at the guards across from him, wondering when he could fight them off and get out later on. One of the guards sitting across from him became shifty, fidgeting slightly and moving it's eyes nervously when the human would shift his gaze to the other guards and itself.

"What are you thinking human?" asked the guard who's a pegasus with an attitude towards Morgan. "I know you want to get out of here, but you're now trapped in Celestia watch until there's further notes on what she's going to do with you."

The human looked at the guard with with anger in his eyes. It took a moment before he start to form a grin. "Are you a private level guard? You this must be your first day from your training academy."

"Actually... this is my first day," said the beginning guard with worried eyes. "How did you-"

"I could tell which level the guards are in their military range. Trust me, I have face thousands of them," said Morgan with the same grin on his face. "I know deep inside you are afraid of me. So scare, you want to kill yourself before I get my hands on you. Your lucky that I'm in chains right now."

The private guards had terror in his face, seeing the human making the grin sinister towards him. The guard gulped with sweat running down underneath his armor. Almost panicking in the process of keeping look at the monstrous human. He continue staring at the human before it quickly lean forward towards the pegasi guard.

"_Boo!_" said Morgan before he cause the guard to panic in reaction and stumble on the other guards. He laughed in amused before he felt the force from the other guards beside him to pull him back.

"You sit still human!" shouted one of the guard on his left before he hit the human on the head.

Morgan turn around to face the guard that was an Earth pony who hit him. The human was going to reach his hands forward, but the chains prevent him to do what he wanted to do. He breath heavily as the guard was smiling in it's own amuse to hurt a monster like him. Before the guard could react, the human moved his head forward to hit the guard on the exposed head. Morgan then turned to headbutt the other exposed guard head, who was actually a unicorn. The horn marked his forehead, casing blood to oozed on him.

"Get the human!" shouted the private guard before all of the guards jumped to the human and begin hitting Morgan.

This cause him to stopped his action as the pain of many hooves hitting him got to him. As he stopped, the guards pick him up quickly and slam him back upon the chariot. The guards looked disgusted to see the human busted and brushed up from his face with more blood oozing on his face. Not just that, the human's white shirt was now torn and marked with hooves prints.

"Is that all you got?" asked Morgan before he laugh at the guards.

While laughing, he gathered all the blood that was emerging in his mouth and spit it out to one of the guards' face. The guard backed away from the human while wiping the blood off with it's forelegs. The other guards gave the human glares before they lean back to the walls of the chariot. The guard with blood on it's face keep glaring at Morgan before look at something else beside the hideous human. Morgan then lean back too and closed his eyes to rest for the rest of the joyride.

* * *

"Did thy bring the monstrous creature?" asked Luna with patently excitement.

"Yes my sister, they have finally bring the human that was hiding and attacking our guards," conform Celestia. "At last, they have."

The two princesses was standing at the balcony of their castle. They watched the sky fading as noon was slowly going to be night. They have waited for the human to arrive in chains for an hour now. The wind was blowing their mane and hopefully they could have the human face the consequences of the crimes he has done with many fellow guards.

"How much long thou have to wait for it to arrive?" asked Luna in boredom.

Celestia was still watching the skies of Equestria becoming early dusk. As the sun princess watched the skies closely, she then begin to smile and turn to her sister.

"He has arrive," respond Celestia with confidence.

The moon princess looked closely to the skies as well to see the chariots and carriages coming towards their castle. Both princesses walk down from the the balcony through their castle. The princesses has waited for this day to come ever since they have found out about the creature a year ago. They are finally going to stop the human race to reappear from extinction.

They have arrive to the throne room as they sat down upon their throne. Celestia was calm while Luna was holding her rage. Waiting in the throne, the doors open widely, revealing guards from left to right, the Elements of Harmony, and the human behind them. They settled as they witness the guards holding the human from the chains. The human was being dragged without the guards giving a care for it.

The two princesses watched in amused to see Morgan being mistreated. They have waited so long for this, and it has finally bring them entertainment. The guards then halt, making the human stumble among the marvel floor. While he stumbled, the human looked up to see the Celestia smiling and Luna giving home a glare much more fearful he had ever imagine.

"Raise my little human," announced Celestia in pride.

The human didn't want to, but the guards came to him and pick him up roughly. The human grunted in anger as he stood on his feet. The guards backed away from the human from any further danger. Twilight was fearful as much as Fluttershy was to see the human throw a fit of a grudge upon their race. She has knew the human could be the worst creature they have ever faced before.

"Twilight, I would like to thank you and the rest of the Elements of Harmony to bring this human to justice. He has caused so much pain and sorrow to every guard's lost towards their own family members."

"Truely sis, thou human has commited extraordinary deaths of many beloved guards, which causes this human to-"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Morgan with annoyance. "May I remind you that you ponies have commited billions of humans lives! I'm living in a dark and hollow world where I'm the only human that has lived in what's left of the United States of America. Do you know how I felt being alone!"

The guards was about to shut the human up, but Celestia held her hooves to stop them. She has seen to be hearing the human trying to defend himself from his crimes. This actually made Celestai joy to see the human being to leaking tears from the beated face of the creature. She also knows Luna was enjoying the side show as well.

"You have taken everything from me! You have taken my life, my family, my freedom! You have taken every human's lives just to increase your popluation. Well at least I'm making payback to the whole popluation situation."

Morgan finish as tears was flowing down from his cheeks and dripping from his chin. He could feel the opening of the beaten marks being burn by his sorrow tears. While crying in sadness, Morgan looked to see Celestia walking towards him. He stood still to not cause any problems toward everypony in the throne room surrounding him. Celestia then reach her hoof out and place it to Morgan's shoulder.

"If you want to claim yourself to be innocent, then we will place you to a cell room to discuss your innocence," said Celestia.

Morgan wanted to back away from Celestia to make a physical contact with him, it the guards caught him behind and being carrying to human to the dungeon where the cells are at. As the guards and the human was dismissed, Twilight looked at Celestia with a confused expression. The same look goes to Luna and the rest of the Mare Six.

"'Twas the meaning of this sis?" asked Luna in confusion. "Why haven't you try to punish the human from his grudge urges."

"Well Luna, if this human want to claim he's innocent, then he has to tell us his evidence. We can know what cause this human to has survive and avoid our clutches. Then we can give the human what he deserve. And also, we can have Twilight to help us give the human his claims."

All eyes were turned to Twilight. The element of magic was nervous to have the princesses and her friends staring at her with hope to stop the human. She could only nodded before she begin walking to the dungeon with her friends and the princesses behind her to confront with the last human.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello there, welcome back to the new chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria". I just want to say to everypony that I'm proud to have you guys enjoying the story. I know it took long for me to write a new chapter, which I thank you for waiting for this chapter to be updated. ****If you guys see any grammar mistakes on this chapter, well it will be edited by my good friend, ****KirbyMLPPokemonfan.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Human's Confession

Twilight was walking through the darken dungeon while looking at every cell she pass by. The young princess was sicken in fear seeing other prisoners of the dungeon staring at her, her fellow friends and the two ruler of Equestria walking with her. The scent of the dungeon was rotten, the feeling was disturbing, and the sight was like walking through a pathway of a dark world full of darkness and evil within everypony's soul who's in it. The dungeon was no place for Twilight to enter, but this disgusting place has contain the very rare disgusting creature known as Morgan Neville, the last remaining human.

Twilight continues to walk with her friends and the princesses with the prisoners still staring at them with hatred and anger in their darken cell. She wanted to get away from the dungeon to avoid seeing the prisoners, yet she notice one of the cell was opened and had light. She then got closer to the opened to see two sun guards and two bat guards within the cell as one of them has a torture held in front of the face of the last human. Twilight speculate seeing the human trying to get out, but instead, she only saw the human sleeping with his head relaxed on the table while his chains attached him to the chair he was forced to sit on.

She looked at her friends, seeing neutral faces on them, yet the princesses, they had rage still on their faces every single time they laid eyes on the two-legged monster. Twilight turn away to the human, still resting in peace, but that was taken away when one of the guard with the torture held the living fire closer to Morgan's face for the brightness to wake him up.

Morgan yawned while he stretch out his arms, but he couldn't stretch as the chains held him tight to not allow him to move. He breathe lightly and slowly open his eyes to see himself sitting on a chair with the chains around him in a prison cell with pony guards around him. He look confused at first before realizing in guilt he was captured and was brought here to Celestia and Luna. Morgan breathe heavily and rest his head against the chair.

"Whatever you're to do with me, make it quick so I don't have to indorse every moment of it," said Morgan while resting himself on the chair. "I've already lived for so long alone, I don't see a familiar face beside me except for you ponies."

Twilight doubt that the human had suffered too much when he was indeed alone in his isolated home. The human didn't suffered at all to them as they have suffered losing thousands of guards that was assigned to observe the human, and that human dare to say he had suffered from isolation. She walk in the filthy cell to gently sit on a chair that's placed cross from Morgan. She sat firmly as the cell door closed with a large thump with Celestia, Luna, and the rest of the Mare Six behind it. She then had her horn glow with the purple aura to have a piece of paper and a feather with ink on the tip appear. It was then on ponies around Twilight are also waiting to hear what Morgan, the last human, was going to say for his calm of being innocent.

"If you have wished to be claimed as innocent, then speak now human or else you wish you shouldn't have arrive here," said Twilight in a confirm attitude.

Morgan stare at her eye-to-eye with anger, yet his feeling changed as he was staring at her with hope. He knew this might help him confidence them that all he tries to do is survive like a endanger species of a human he is. This was going nowhere still hating for what they have done to the human race. He barely rubbed his eyes with his shoulders and clearly his throat as he was ready to say what the ponies wanted him to say.

"Claiming as innocent, there was many accounts that most guards was trying to kill me when I was living alone. They have beaten me down, strangled me, and hell, they evening dragged me against the ground humans once lived until the conversions happens! But you know what, I still fight back and manage to survive! I have lived as a scientist to try being back humanity, but you ponies aren't helping giving me a chance as you guys think I'm a monster. Well then, if I was really a monster, I would have just killed all of you here on the spot."

Twilight finished writing what he had spoken, not convince at all he was innocent. She then look at him again with the same hatred Morgan is looking at her. The two couldn't stand staring at each other. It like a positive meeting a negative, and it was not going well.

"Do you have anything else to say?" asked Twilight firmly, not showing the anger to Morgan.

"Well if I may, am I seeing you not believing my claim? I think you just want me rotten already, just getting rid of me will bring all of happiness and peace back to this hellhole call Equestria. I could see in your eyes, you are waiting to release that anger that is in you. You really want me to suffer in pain just like your princesses wants to see. If I try to talk to you in a well matter, you'll deny it and just get me out of the picture. Well then, I'm here for you to hit me. Come on, hit me. You want to release your anger, then hit me. My face is in front of you. Just hit me. Hit me! Hit me! Hit-"

Morgan felt a hoof hit his face as Twilight has connect her very own hoof with the human's face. This surprise the guards, her friends, and the two princesses, knowing Twilight would be the last pony to hit in anger. Twilight felt the anger finally release after hitting the human, but she quickly realize what the human said about earlier about guards hurting him. She look to see the human laughing with pride as he actually shown the evidence ponies was hurting him. He actually tricked her to show how ponies are the blame to cause the human to defend himself. Morgan caught the purple menace red handed.

"There, you see what the fallen guards do to me. I tried reasoning with them, but they all want to hurt me! They all want to kill me! Evening the most peaceful and calmly pony like yourself wants to just hit me in the freaking face! Now you see I'm innocent. You have seen what behavior you ponies have against humans. That's all I could say."

The human rest on the chair he was chained up as Twilight got off from her seat and begin walking away.

"Oh, before I forget. Hey Celestia, if you really want me to explain how I survive and got away from your clutches, can you place that tomorrow afternoon please? I'm too tried to talk more. It been a long time just sitting here and talking to your little ponies. On the bright side, I'm not alone anymore."

Twilight wanted to hit Morgan again, but she instead walk away out of the cell as the royal guards also exit the cell. Twilight could hear the guards whispering how Twilight snapped, but she just ignore it and walk to her friends and the princesses. Her friends was silence from her action in the cell, deciding they should not speak of this to make Twilight as a bad pony who just hit the disgraceful human. They watched Twilight walking up to Celestia with guilt.

"Celestia, this human had tricked me! He got in to my mind like he had his own magic! I was going for a peaceful form, yet he knew I had anger upon him and-"

"It's alright Twilight," said Celestia as she hugged her student to calm down the commotion. "This human has experience getting to our skins. He really wants to proven that he's innocent from his form of crimes against Equestia. This turn out to be difficult trying to get information about him. For now, let's just sleep and discuss about this in the morning. Then on, we'll be ready to get the human to talk more about himself."

"That would be alright for me Celestia. I just hope the human deserves what he has done to us," said Twilight before she and the rest of the Mare Six exit from the dungeon.

As the Mare Six disappear, Luna look at Celestia with seriousness on her face, knowing it would be hard to get Morgan to talk more. Celestia could tell her sister was not happy to have the human getting to ponies mind. It was a weakness for her to be used by the human to defend himself. He always tried to defend physically and mentally against the ponies he's against. This human was mostly capable to show he, as a human, aren't the monster the ponies called humans.

"Thou to be outsmart, Twililght has gain no information we deserve from the human. 'Twas the good idea to give this human a chance to be claim innocent as he has hurted more to the ponies who hurts him. We should have let the human just have his life ended before anything worse happens before we would see it."

"Calm down my sister, or else we don't have any idea how this human manage to survive from the conversion. At least our propaganda of humans are monsters has not be forgotten to everypony else."

The two princesses then walk to the cell Morgan was in. They look at the human, who was sleeping on the chair with the chains around him. Celestia couldn't believe Morgan made her faithful student the villain in his view. He complete embarrassed Twilight as a kind pony to become a terrible pony in seconds. Luna could only bare to see the human before turning around and walking away. From there, prisoner was laughing at his cell only hiding in darkness.

"That human fooled that lying mare! I knew she wasn't bucking innocent as she appears within the Elements of Harmony. I could say that human you called monster is actually like all of us. We, as prisoners of this ugly dungeon, are trying to fight in a survive of a fittest. We are all brothers, especially the human."

Luna bursted as she had her dark blue aura around the prisoner's neck and hit a stallion with grey fur with white mane, white beard, and a scar across from his left eye against the metal bars.

"DON'T DARE CALLED THAT HUMAN BROTHER! He only a monster that will hurt everypony that gets in his way. I shall go now before something thou happens!" shouted Luna before releasing her aura on the stallion.

Luna then left through the dungeon as Celestia was left alone still looking at the human.

"I hope you're happy for creating just disturbing to the living of the pony kind," said Celestia before exiting the dungeon as else well.

The dungeon was now completely silence with no living thing around watching the lonely prisoners sleep in loneliness and depressed. However, Morgan was smiling to what Celestia had told him, knowing he had won this battle, but there will be more along his way as he fade to his sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back, to another good chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." I still can't believe you guys enjoy reading this story so much. I never knew this story would be the greatest story I have ever written in my life. Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing it. If you guys any grammar mistakes on this chapter, well it will be edited by my good friend, ****KirbyMLPPokemonfan, who changed her name to PinkiePieTuffLover256.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Wake Up Call

It was now dawn in the colorful world of Equestria and the pony residents were enjoying themselves living in their happily lives without a care in the world. Their world has no conflicts that could create a conflict towards their society, their land or their custom, yet located under Canterlot, that was a different story. In the dungeon under the caste of the two princesses of Equestria, it was only dark lighten by only small amount of flames from torches attached on the walls of the darken location. Only the ponies who has create serious amount of trouble are placed in the dungeon to reflect what they have done or be isolate for their crimes. Some of the ponies in this very dungeon who are now spend their lives in are also considered dangerous, yet the primary prisoner who's considered extremely dangerous and mostly wanted is non other than the former military chemical scientist, survivor of the conversion bureaus and thr last remaining human, Morgan Neville.

Morgan is the only human in Equestrian history to be captive in the dungeon without any civilians knowing except for the Mare Six, the royal gurads, and the co-rulers of Equestria. The human was sleeping deeply in chains he was held from last night with his encounter being in the dungeon. He breathe heavily while moving around within the chains. He started to sweat from panic in his sleeping, struggling from a nightmare he had during his time sleeping. The man mumble words that has slipped out of his mouth quietly as he continue suffering hearing upon this dream. Morgan was definitely having another of his horrible dream that reminds him the events once occur during the conversion.

_"Morgan, help us!"_

_"Daddy, they're scaring me!"_

_"Why are you still human? Join us ponies to enjoy a live that could have possibly be better than your human lives!"_

_"Join us humans to fight off the creatures trying to conquer our world for their needs and enjoy the life you had since you were born!"_

Poor Morgan, still remembering the tragic events that hit his life rock bottom. The conversion effect him terribly for he was a scientist involving the military, and from his experiences, he saw the most difficult things he wished he never saw. The dream lead him to see what what the conversion created tragically.

The dream show a scene where his wife and daughter were enjoying the park as ponies with him as the only human in the family when someone throw a soda can at them. He witness the glares from other humans who were against the ponies telling him to leave his family just because they decide to not be human. There was another scene where he was in his lab working on a chemical, yet the chemical he receive was the same chemical used for the conversion. He felt uncomfortable to work on something he was sort of against. The chemical almost cause him to be a pony when he spilled it over his body when he was studying it and was about to place it in a container. Luckily, he took a quick shower in his lab before the effect worked on him. And there was a scene where groups of humans and ponies were battling each other, yet each group tries to hurt him or his family. It was a war of the worlds between humans and ponies. He would mostly see humans and ponies battling each other to death.

Morgan's eyes opened wide as he has finally woke up from his horrible dream. He look around with panic still in his eyes and was struggling to move his body within his sudden burst of panic. As he continue to move around like everything was ending, the chair he was chained to started to fall from his left and cause his body to hit hard on the concrete floor. Though he has landed on concrete floors from battling with the royal guards, this was more painful for he couldn't use his arms to least not make the impact hard. The human stop panicking from his pain acing on his left side of his body and analyze what just happened to him.

"I was going to get more fuels for the generation in my apartment until Skittles kicked my car over. After that, I got captured by the bastards, they chain me up to a freaking chair in the freaking cell so I don't run off. Celestia and her bitchy bitchy sister Luna then want the purple menace to get some backgroung info about me, yet I claimed to be innocent by telling what the guards have done to me and letting her hit my face, which still hurt," whispered Morgan while trying to move his jaw around to check it was not physically damaged. "And now I'm stuck in this hell-hole while suffering from a bad dream. God I wished I never want to remember those events."

"I could say the same," whispered back a voice among a cell across from Morgan's. "I don't know if you're enjoying laying down on the floor like that."

"Who's asking?" asked Morgan trying to look at the cell where the voice was summon. "I was abused and chained. What's your excuse?"

"I was going the be hurt from Luna's clutched," replied the same grey stallion from last night.

"Hey, I remember you saying that I was like a brother to you. I don't understand why would you call me that if I'm known to be the monster that hates Equestria and could kill a pony violently."

"I going to tell you like I told Princess Luna, you're similar to us prisoner. We tried to survive Equestria, yet our hopes would be crushed under the rule of those two fraud. But you, it looks like there's no government or society pushing you down to your knees and pushing you around. Our world isn't always happy for somepony living in Equestria like they told you humans when we moved here to your land."

"Wait, how long have you been to this dungeon?"

"Well, I've been here ever since Equestria was trying to be a great place for our kind. I was struggling so much I started stealing and then for my crimes, I have to spend the rest of my life here. Then a decade later, we discovered your kind and we want to see how you species function in society. Celestia and Luna took interest in your land they wanted to use it to make Equestria what it is today. They knew violence wasn't a wise decision to make at first, so they talked with scientists to create a serum that would turn humans into ponies to increase their population. They talked with your people to asked if they would like to be ponies. They were surprised that most of the humans agreed to be ponies without any problems, yet the rest of the humans who were smarter knew this would end humanity."

The prisoner was about to explain more to the human, yet both of them heard hooves coming down to check on the cells. "I can't say no more," said the prisoner before he hid himself in the cell.

Morgan wanted to learn more to his astonishment, but he heard the hooves coming closer. The only thing he could do is just close his eyes and pretend he's still sleeping. The human breathe lightly as the hooves were coming close to his cell. He has to pretend that he never talked to the mysterious prisoner so he and himself don't create a problem. He heard the hooves stopped in front of his cell, yet he doesn't know how to settle this situation. All he could do is rest his head on the floor and try to go back to sleep.

"Thou human choose to fake his slumber," said a voice Morgan recognizes. "May thee not try to look innocently to fool the others."

"Oh, and can you not make me mad. I have already dealt with one awkward moment last night, I don't want to continue this routine of frustrating me knowing what you and Celestia has done to my life."

"Well Omega, you can't disagree to what Celestia and I have attended for you," said Luna while Morgan was looking up to her from the floor. "I knew you tried to fake your slumber because I knew you have awaken from your dreams. You see, I could see your dreams, and by the witness of mine claim, you are a criminal. Your dreams are one of your punishments, so you could look back on what you have done to pony civilians."

"Now look here you monster, I never hurt any ponies in my life! I swear to God I never hurt any living thing unless I need to defend myself for survival," said Morgan while telling his truth.

"You wish to be innocent, but thou is a monster in you I discovered dearly. Could have thee better if you make your decision to be guilty without lying to your own will."

Morgan noticed a grin on Luna's as her pride was showing for her tricky, yet his anger let him be reminded to not get into their tricks. The human then chuckled to think himself getting blackmail mentally, but Luna stopped grinning to show a bit of annoyed tone.

"You really think you could look through my dreams and memories. I swear you are worst like your sister when you bastards took over the human race and claim it as your kingdom," Morgan respond with shame towards the night princess. "Have you ever thought to yourself that you have regret everything you did in the past? It would be wise to rethink what you're doing to me, because it would be precisely enough to regret what you are doing right now."

"I believe Omega has a way of trying to persuade the opponent to not be a innocent creature. Impressive, but it will not work due to the fact you're human. And by the looks of it, the last human is telling thee is making a mistake. Oh my, you are a knowledgeable one. Too bad that you are the final being of the human, for your name is Omega. The final developing human in Equestria."

"Like the name, but there's nothing you could do that would make me tell," replied Morgan with a intensely confirm.

"Thee has made a great mistake to come here," said Luna with a intense look that made his skin crawl.

The night princess use her magic to unlock the cell and open the door with determination towards the human. She then use her magic to pick up the chair and place Morgan back to the correct sitting position. The human was afraid what was going to happen to as he was staring to the princess of the night guards, knowing night guards has bring him a much painful brutality fight. Luna walk up to him closer for the two enemies were facing each other face to face, knowing something she was going to do to Morgan, or Omega to her, was going to make him confess.

Morgan noticed a object was on her back while Luna place her hooves on each side of his face. He was helpless to try getting away from her, yet she was only staring at him deeply in his eyes. Without a warning, Luna use her horn to cut a opening on his forehead to making a bit of blood oozed out. She then reach one of the hooves to touch the blood and bring it close to herself, looking over his blood. She chuckled at the human before using her magic again to brought out the object behind her. Morgan was stunned to see something he dare not to witness. It was the chemical of the magical serum that changes the humans to ponies in a closed flask.

"You won't dare use that thing against me!" shouted out Morgan in anger.

"I would," said Luna as she brought the flask of the serum close to his face. "This would be the only chance you don't have to face the punishments we have attended for you. You could just forget fighting hard and struggling so dearly just to bring back humanity. You can't be the only human to pull off bringing thee race back. It's impossible to do thou you wish."

"I could do it! I almost got it completely with-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTIONED WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH ONE OF THE GUARDS!" shouted Luna closely to Morgan's face. "That is one conflict I consider you a monster. You hurt my sisters and my own guards just for your own benefits!"

"Well those guards used to be human! And you dare fucking say I used them for my own benefits?!"

The two were staring each other with anger burning up in both of them. Then Luna held the flask of the serum higher to the human's head.

"I try to take this how my sister would approach to this situation, yet you have to-"

Before she could finish, the flask she held disappeared as a ashamed Celestia was standing at the cell doorway looking at Luna. Celestia then enter the cell while holding on the serum.

"Luna, why are you here with the human?" she asked as she was being innocent.

"Sis, I could explain," said Luna only before she felt a force push her causing her to stumbled on the floor like a fool.

"You know, you could have at least chain up my legs during this moment before I decide to kick," said Morgan while his anger was relief to be able to kick Luna with both of his legs.

Luna was going to burst in anger before Celestia held her hoof in front of her. She look up to her big sister to see disappointment in her, and she knew she was disappointed to her for her action. She got herself up with all four hooves before starting back at Morgan with hatred. Celestia then look at Morgan with hatred for kicking her sister.

"I'm a bit ashamed to see a human full a hatred for what has happened to him in the past," said Celestia sounding kindly and motherly as she place the serum on the ground. "He suffered too much pain over his years of isolation. I wished we could help you dearly, but it seems you won't let us help you."

"For what, so you could stop me from being back my race," said Morgan deeply.

"Oh please, don't trying to convince yourself we would do such of thing. Us ponies try to take care of the hurtful individuals. There are many fellow ponies enjoying their lives, and we want you, Morgan Neville, to give us at least a chance to enjoy the happiest you lost. Please Morgan, tell Twilight how you suffered and felt everything fall apart. Release that suffering and pain you have in you. Try to make yourself happy enough to get out the sadden part in you."

Morgan felt tears rolling down his cheeks and sorrow quickly took over him. He look down to not let the two see him cry over the fact he was very alone, yet Celestia place her hoof to bring his depress face looking at her. Luna thought Morgan was faking, yet she notice Celestia held the human to her chest to cry on for comfort. Celestia look at Luna with a confirm face, knowing she has got Morgan into her traps without using violence like her sister.

"I'm glad you have taken my advice, and don't worry, you're safe under my rule."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everypony! Welcome back, to the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Welcome back to the story you guys mostly like to read out of the three MLP story I have written for you bronies, pegasisters, and the other readers who reads this story. Welcome back to my number one (#1) story right now, "The Last Human in Equestria." As of today, I was really busy in school because of my AP class and my honors classes, and I almost forgot to write stories if it weren't for you guys begging me to write the chapter. Just a heads up, I may have some grammar errors, so if you guys see any errors, I'll let this chapter edited by my favorite and fun editor, KittyKatKens, who's name used to be ****PinkiePieTuffLover256.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sadness and Happiness

Later on the same day, Twilight Sparkle arrived to Canterlot on behave of Princess Celestia. Celestia wrote the letter to her faithful student to get another chance of getting the human's infomation. At first, the young princess thought to disagree to come face to face with the human who humiliated her, but her teacher notified her the human will behave this time. Now this faithful student is approaching her way to the royal throne of her faithful teacher.

"Okay Twilight Sparkle, you got to be calm. I know this human is bothering you from his action, but I must keep my focus to get his infomation of his survival," spoke the young alicorn to herself. "Just don't let the human get to you. This reminds me when I have to deal with Discord."

Twilight entered the throne of the two princesses in the royal castle. Celestia was only present on her throne as the co-ruler smiled to see Twilight alone this time as she has instructed her to do. She doesn't want her to be putted on the spot from her friends. The royal guards avoid looking at her from her action and the poor pony knew they were a bit afraid of her.

"My dear Twilight, I'm sorry to call you here on this time of need. It was for the importance for the rest of Equestria to know how this human manage to survived without get infected by our conversion," announced the sun princess.

"It's alright to help you at your services, I promise to get the human to speak his story out for us to take him down," said Twilight in determination. "It's also my part as princess to learn more about this human."

"Well my faithful student, one thing you can know about the human is his name, which is Morgan Neville. His age is 28, and his career used to be a scientist. Now you may ask him more information about the dear."

"Morgan Neville? Morgan Neville? His name actually sounds familiar," puzzled Twilight.

"What makes you think about the name that's familiar to you?" asked Celestia in curiosity in need to know more about the human.

"I don't know princess, but the name is definitely familiar."

* * *

The two alicorns walk through the halls of the darken dungeon with four guards around them as they continue continue to feel the terrible aura this place holds for the punished prisoners. While continuing to walk through the dungeon halls, they see Luna standing in front of the cell of Morgan Neville, the last human. Celestia was concern what her sister was doing, so she pick up her pace to view the cell. In the cell, Morgan was smiling and crying in joy as Luna's dark blue aura was surrounding him. Celestia turn to see her sister using her magic to make dreams for Morgan.

"Sister, Omega requested me to make him see those he missed. At first I didn't know if I could allow before he told me they were conversed before they passed away," said Luna while looking at the human with a smile. "It appears I found another weakness for this human. It's rather pleasing enjoy his dreams like a child."

"It seems you have learned a much better approach than earlier. Well now, let's see if the human can finally gives us some answer."

Luna stopped what she was doing and use her magic to open the cell down. Morgan paused his moment of brief happiness and turn to see Twilight standing besides Celestia and Luna with the guards behind them. Twilight entered first as she did like last night and place the paper, the feather, and ink on the same table that was left in the cell. The guards then entered in each corner of the cell in alert guard of the young princess from the last human. The cell door close, leaving Twilight guarded and Morgan in a trance state.

"Hello there Morgan, it's nice to see you again. I hope we don't have to get the situation much difficult as it was before," said Twilight in her calm state as she was ready to get the information the Celestia wants to hear. "Now tell, what-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt up you Twilight, but can I say I'm sorry how I acted last night. I was such a fool to think you guys are trying to kill me when all you need is for me to look for happiness."

Those words hit Twilight like a bullet, for she is seeing Morgan acting completely different than how he acted last night. Is he actually giving his own hopes to get his extincted race back? Does he really mean what he says? She just couldn't let this get the best of her.

"I see you don't believe me Princess Twilight. I must say I don't blame you. I'm just a human who already lost his mind from the start. I want you to forgive me for everything I have done and I hope to join you for your power of magic so I can rest in peace," said Morgan as tears was running down from his cheeks. "Yes, rest as a pony. A pony my wife and daughter would see. Their own man of the family joining them in their happiness. I saw them in my dreams. My wife and my baby girl were laughing and smiling, and I got to have the chance to spend more time with them."

Twilight was overwhelmed by the human forgiving pleased. The guards were weeping in tears to hear the sadness of the human. She couldn't believe the human really giving up. The human was now surrounding himself to be ponified. This was the happy news everypony should hear. Hear the last will no longer be living as a human, finally bringing the human race down. Equestria will now be in peace at last.

"Well... It sounds like you found out we just want what's best for you. I'm happy you would be able to get the joy and happiness us ponies can have. I'm so proud of you, and I forgive you."

"I thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Now what was it you want me to ask before I accidentally interrupted you."

"Well Morgan, I just want you to tell me why didn't you turn to a pony when you have a chance to feel how everypony feel," asked Twilight as the tip of the feather was ready to write in ink on the paper.

"Well, I want to say that during the time you guys begin to change humans to ponies, I didn't see no reason to change since my life was good and simple. But then some people I knew and work with changed into ponies," explained Morgan. "Now I was weirded out a bit before my own wife Natalie and my daughter Kim decide to be ponies. At first I didn't like the fact I have ponies as my family, but I got used to it and tried to support them to live happily."

"Was there any problems along the way for you and your family?" asked Twilight while finishing writing the info she gain.

"Well, some of the resistance groups was creating some threats towards my family, I had to be with my wife and daughter to make sure thry don't get hurt from them. They always bother us as we go to places like restaurants and markets. Thry just didn't leave me alone at some point where police would try to stop the resistance groups."

"Alright Morgan, now that's out of the way, how did you survive the conversion?"

"Excuse me?" said Morgan for he didn't get the question to his ears.

"I'll say it again, how did you survive for the whole three years of your life after the conversion? How did you end up being the last human I'm witnessing right now? And why were you hurting the royal guards if you knew your wife and daughter was ponies themselves?!"

Twilight voice raised at Morgan, making him frighten of how this purple alicorn was speaking to him. He knows he have done such crimes of the royal guards for sometime now, but apologized for it. Was he not forgive from Twilight? Many things was spinning through his head it create a sudden pressure in his head. This pressure was hurting him as he grunted and move insanely to try stopping this sudden pain.

"Ow! Get this pain out of my head!" shouted Morgan in pain.

The guards back away form the human as he continue to winced in pain. Twilight was confused of this sudden pain hurting this human.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight in fear as he look at Celestia.

"I don't know, but we must try to calm his pain down. We don't want him to lose his life yet!" Celestia spoken to the young princess as she see the human struggling to get the pain off him.

I'll tried," said Twilight quietly as she use her magic to try healing his pain in his head.

The purple aura of the magic surrounding Morgan's head as he painful screaming were muted. Once begin to heal his head, Twilight could feel something different about this human. It wasn't a headache, it wasn't any damage, it was a sudden pain that got to a human. What was happening to this human?

"I don't find the source of his pain. It's not in his head, but thing is causing him to hurt him."

Then all of a sudden, the human stopped. The ponies looked at his limped body in the chair tied in chains. Twilight worried this will make Celsstia mad at her for not getting the main info she wanted. Then, the human woke up from his sudden unconscious of the pain and look at everypony.

"Boy, I have this dream where I was telling the purple menace about-"

Before he finished, he notice Twilight standing in front of him with a paper written in ink.

"Oh no, it wasn't a dream. Well whatever I have told, I'm going to end this conversion here. I don't want too much about me get in the hooves of my enemies."

What just happened? Everypony look at the human in shock. At first, he was asking for forgiveness and was being kind, but then all of sudden, he was back to his own self.

'No! I thought this human was affected from my friendship!' shouted Celestia in her head. 'He couldn't just forget about the sadness of his relatives! He couldn't forget their happiness with him! He just could not forget!'

In silence of the dungeon, they was tiny bit of noise heard coming from the outside. It begin to grow to their ears as screaming and panicking. Celestia was aware of what was happening to Canterlot.

"Guards, check outside of what's causing the commotion, and if necessary, send more guards with you," commanded Celestia while the guards quickly exit the cell. "Luna, come with me to help end this situation going on." Luna only nodded before the two princess exit the cell as well. "Twilight, I'm going to put you in charge of Morgan. Don't not let anypony in and watch over the human. He must not be witness from any other ponies' eyes. You got that!"

"Yes ma'am," respond Twilight before they close the cell and walk away.

Twilight look back at Morgan to see him looking down at the floor with the sadness he always tried to hide.

"I can't believe they tried to trick me with my Natalie and Kim!" he whispered quietly without Twilight knowing what he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back everypony to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." I know it's been a long time, but many things has happen that kept me busy, trust me. Many time to spend with my family and many time to spend working on my winter break homwork. I know you guys want to read the story more, so here is the chapter that should keep you MLP readers entertain. Let's begin to read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

Morgan wasn't happy to know they tried to trick him by using happy memories to make him talk like a fool not caution to what is going on in his life. He want to stop himself being weakened by those memories, yet those were the only memories of the good times with his family. He had never thought those memories could distract him from his survival and battle against the monsters hidden from these innocent creature. He could only feel stressed out and a bit broken just sitting on a chained chair and facing the Purple Menace. That's the only name he remembers Twilight being called as the pet of the princesses.

The young man continue to hear the screams going on outside of the depression dungeon. The screams of the citizens of Canterlot sounded fear of something, but what. Not only he could hear screams, but growls that belongs to something else. He could suggest it some sort of animal outside in packs that leads all the terrified screams happening.

"I don't want to interrupt of what you're thinking, but I have the feeling it's not good," said Twilight aware of Morgan.

"I'm not going to do anything with this ridiculous chair I'm chain up to. I could decide to do something, yet I was buzzed from yesterday," claimed Morgan feeling the headache of not only the hits he earned, but of him being light towards alcohol drinks. "Yes I'm against you guys, but sometimes alcohol makes me do things that's unreasonable."

"Hold on, you're saying that a drink cause you to act in a terrible state from the last time we met?"

"You make think that's a lie, but sometimes alcohol makes me drift the sorrows away. I tried to begin a good and improve lifestyle, yet when I eat I don't taste almost all the food I ate. It makes me a bit annoyed without tasting something delicious. When alcohol is by my side, it's the only drink and substance that gets my taste buds working. Well, that and my terrible behavior yesterday."

"I see," Twilight observing Morgan. "Would it have to be better to stop drinking those substance. It's clearly making you a terrible human."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not trying to fight for your race and rights. I have rights too you know. I don't like being push around, so I fight back to show what I'm capable of trying not to fail my people."

Twilight was really amazed by this human way of handling his situation and using his intelligence experience, as it she was curious of his behavior with alcohol. Maybe this human is alcoholic. This could be a weakness towards Morgan. The princess' favorite student could help her teacher get the information they needed from the human if it wasn't for the commotion outside.

Slam!

That was the sound of the Morgan's head hit against the wooden table by himself. Twilight was surprised, though she was react by panic when Morgan had the notes she wrote of his story in his mouth. She didn't want to make the princesses be mad by her unfortunate lack of security to the human. This human actually tricked her again for the second time.

"What do you think you're doing?! Spit it out!" shouted Twilight in fear of her future.

Morgan disagree by shaking his head.

"You lied to me about that story!"

Morgan moved his head in disagreement. Twilight couldn't believe he was telling the truth, yet she want to be away from the punishments awaits for her if she doesn't get those info back.

"Well give me the note! Or else you in for a big trouble."

Morgan then arranged the note in his mouth to his cheek in order to speak out, "Try me bitch!"

Twilight was betrayed a bit, yet she remembers his statement of how he's standing up for his race and rights, no matter. She didn't take it lightly as her aura of her horn began to shine that made Morgan whines from it's brightness. The same aura got on his mouth and try to forcefully open his mouth. It would be easy if the human choice it wasn't going to be easy, so Morgan try to close his mouth tightly. As he continues to have the note of his info in his mouth, he could felt Twilight's magic getting stronger as she move forward from the table closer to him. He has to do something quick. In this situation, he had to do something to make her stop.

'I'm sorry Natalie,' Morgan thought in his mind as this is going to make him regret of what he promised to his beloved wife.

"If you don't let go that paper, then you leave me no choice but-!"

Twilight was trying to make him get the notes out of his mouth, yet she was unprepared for what happens next. Morgan lunged forward to her unexpectedly, which she thought he tried to attack. Bracing herself from an attack, the only thing she felt was her lips being touched. It was touched with care and softer, yet it was the fact that the last human alive actually kissed her.

That simple kiss made the Purple Menace stopped her action, but it didn't just stopped her action. It made her melt into it as she kissed him. Morgan regret doing this, yet it was the only way this makes her stop trying to get the notes. It was just a child kiss to the lips and nothing else, but what surprised him is Twilight hooves wrapping the back of his head and neck forward for a deeper kiss.

'What are you thinking?!' Morgan shouting at Twilight in his mind. 'Maybe she's trying to get the notes still.'

He tried to push away, but it was no use. He notice Twilight was closing her eyes in satisfaction, which he knew made her regret doing this. His eyes were open because he didn't want to be distracted by this kiss he had no choice to do. Morgan kept kissing her until the Purple Menace then let him go and back away slowly. She opened her eyes slowly as well with her face blushing before she suddenly collapse to the floor from fainting.

"Finally, I'm getting out of here," he whispered.

Morgan was able to stand up with the chair still attached to him without anypony watching him. He look around his surrounding cell, to only know he had to make enough impact to break the chair in pieces and get him out of the chains. He could hit himself to the wall, but he knew it wasn't going to give much of the impact he was hoping for. He think again to realize he need to get on the table and drop to the floor to make enough impact.

So the man walk up to the second chair that was near the fainted Twilight, stand on the chair carefully, then get on the table. He has to take the risk as he drop forward to his back. It was painful for Morgan as he could feel the pieces of wood crushing on his back, yet he felt the chains loose. He look at himself to finally see the chains not holding the chair against him. He is now free. He got up with the amount of pain on his back before standing on his two feet normally. Morgan stretch for his back to now begin his escape.

"I know the door is opened and I could use one of the legs of the chair to be use as a weapon," spoken Morgan as he reach for one of the wooden leg for the chair he broke.

With his wooden weapon, he quiet slide the cell door open for him to exit his cell. Now he was standing at the hallway of the dungeon as he notice the whole cells of other prisoners were unaware of him. He look in the cells to see some prisoners sleeping from eye point. He then remembered the cell across of his and decide to walk to it so he knock the cell bars with his wooden weapon. This brought the grey stallion's attention, for he must have been sleeping as well.

"Hey get up, I'm going to get you out of here," whispered Morgan to the cell mate. "You need to talk more about Equestria so I could help the rest here in this terrible place."

The grey stallion just look at the human on the other side, but he look away to respond, "I can't, you need to go by yourself. I don't want to drag you down."

"But you-!"

Sounds of the royal guards was approaching, straddling the human and prepare himself to fight with his weapon of choice. He wait for the royal guards to arrive, yet he hear growling as well. Then out of the blue, a royal guard was rolling with something on him. It looks wooden, but he notices it was attacking the guard. He notice another royal guard was being attack, but by what. The royal guards drop in pain as two wooden figures was standing on all fours and was happy to see Morgan, which at the same time, he was happy they found him.

"Oh my God, you guys are here to get me. That's brilliant!" shouted the human as two timberwolves have walk close to him and show their affection towards the human. "Now let's get out of here!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everypony! Welcome to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." Many you guys has beg me to write this chapter, and I was busy with school work and other fanfics. I want to thanks everypony who enjoy reading this story. It really made me happy and I couldn't continue writing the story if you guys liking the story. It has become my best fanfic I have ever written. Well, let's start reading, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hidden

Everypony was in panic, some run in random directions, others gone into their cottage and stay there in safety. The reason for the panic was because of packs of timberwolves appeared in surprise and they chase after them. It was happening only locations of Canterlot and Ponyvillie. Some of them didn't chase after ponies because they were a few in search for a helper. They were searching because they remembered worthy creature they stood against them during survival. A human who also had to fight to survive as they need to. Then after he give up and actually gave them his meal, they didn't saw the human as a threat or an enemy. They saw the human as a friend, an ally, and a helper. It was then they also watched the human do his routines and trying to survive until he was captured by the enemy he and they have common. Ponies.

Every since ponies has exist, the timberwolves saw them as enemies because not only they were a prey at first, the ponies also decrease the habits of thr timberwolves due to civilization. After the poines finally conquer the human race, the timberwolves were fortunate to have a new habitat to live peacfully. At the same time, they start to see royal guards and other creatures from the old Equestria to live in the new Equestria. They then saw them trying to destroy the habitats again, yet another creature was in their habitat. Morgan captures some royal guards for experiments while others were threatened by the human. In that moment, timberwolves saw a comparator who also hated ponies and needs to fight for his survival. It was connection to them, but they never saw a human in their lives, so they watch what he do.

As they watched, Morgan only go to certain places in the isolated LA, where the timberwolves were going to migrate. He just get equipments that helps him stay alive and items to keep for human history to live on. They didn't cared until he uses his guns to hunt his prey for food. They realized he was an enemy as they hunt more and some of them died because of Morgan. Then, when they fought yet again, they hunted down a deer. Morgan then killed another fellow timberwolve, but he looked at the only two trying their best to get their prey and... he just let them get the prey. The two timberwolves saw the human shouting at them to keep the food and walk away. After that, the pup of the two survived timberwolves was happy, it actually showed it's affection to Morgan as a thanks for the food. They saw a friendship forming from the human, but then the ponies capture him before night was set.

Since the enemy capture the ally, it cause the timberwolves to go after the ponies and get Morgan back. While the timberwolves were chasing the ponies and some search, the royal sun guards arrive to try stopping the timberwolves. Many march a few feet away from the timberwolves and lined up to prepare for battle.

"Alright fellow guards, let's send them back where they belong!" shouted a guard as the rest were about to fight when a howl of a timberwolf set every timberwolf to howl and run away from the guards and the small villages they attacked. The guards were confused and everypony finally rested from the trouble they have faced. The royal guards then saw no timberwolf, which the ponies then celebrated to have the trouble go away.

When the new finally spread, Celestia and Luna came back to the castle. They didn't know why the timberwolves, creatures from the Evertree Forest and beyond attacked them. It confuses them to think about, but now they got to get the human to surrender his human heritage. They enter the dungeon and walk to Morgan's cell. Celestia was then shock to see two guards down on the floor and the cell gate wad open. Luna shook her head in disbelief as they got in the cell to see Twilight on the floor.

"The human attacked my faithful student and two guards! How can this be?!" shouted Celestia as she rush in and hold on to the unconscious Twilight.

"Omega must have used an intelligent way to escape and knock out the guards and your faithful student. I was correct to just have him punished and change to one of us," spoke Luna disappointed to her sister.

Celestia couldn't believe this was happening. First a swarm of timberwolves attacked Canterlot and Ponyvillie, and then Morgan finally escape to unknown reason. It didn't mean for the human to attack the guard and her faithful student. She was angry at these turn of events, but then Twilight groan and slowly opens her eyes. Celestia was then glad Twilight didn't got very as the royal guards did.

"C-Celestia? You came back," said Twilight quietly.

"Yes, I have came to see my faithful student. What happened to Morgan?" Celestia asked politely.

"Well, I was just getting additional information about the human. He mention alcohol was his weakness and cause him behavior changes. Then he... He..."

"He what?" asked Luan behind Celestia.

"I can't remember exactly what happened after that. All I remember was just getting more infomation from him. I don't really know."

"Well, it seems Morgan has escape one way or another. We need to find him before many ponies see him," spoke Celestia as she got Twilight up and only the two walk away from the cell. They look back to see the moon princess still standing at Morgan's previous cell.

"Don't worry, I'll stay," said Luna before Celestia and Twilight exit the dungeon. "And I may know who might be involved in this escape," Luna spoke again while staring at the cell across from Morgan's.

* * *

A group of seven timberwolves are walk through the trees of the opened lands near the ponies as Morgan walk beside them. He still couldn't believe he was out because of timberwolves. He thought they wouldn't help him out if he is the last human aliving. Heck, he must have been last good meat to them. While walking, he look around to see no sign of ponies and there wasn't much trees for him to hide. However, he saw a forest up ahead that could hide him away from pony civilization. He look around to now he was out in the opening with less trees to hide. At the same time. He felt happy he was out from creatures he only thought were one of the deadly predator.

"Hey, I want to say thank you guys for helping me escape from the dungeon. I really appreciate it the assisst," thanked Morgan while chuckling nervously scratching his back of his head.

One of the timberwolves got close to Morgan and rub it's body against his leg to show it's affection and accepted the thanks. Morgan then pat it's head as it continue to cuddled his leg. Then more timberwolves start to rub themselves against the human to show their affection to Morgan. He then signed to finally got out of the dungeon and was with groups of timberwolves who want him out of the dungeon, yet he felt bad for leaving the grey stallion in the dungeon. The grey stallion mention more about the ponies, and he needed more infomation from him. Infomation can help either stop the ponies or succeed in his experiments to change the ponies to humans.

"Well, if you guys are going back to Los Angeles, then we need find to be careful. Many pegasus sometime fly around here, and it takes only one to spot me and alert the royal guards."

The timberwolves nod to Morgan as they change their paste to move where more trees are in the grass land. He jog as the timberwolves are moving in quite a speed. He felt he wasn't only. He felt happy and safe that these timberwolves were helping him get back to the abandoned city of LA. He forgot how it felt to be truely happy, since he was alone for three years. Morgan then look up to see a flying figure.

"Stop," he said to the timberwolves as they stop in their track aming some trees.

His heart beat quickly from jogging, which it didn't help him feel like panicking out of control in his head. He continue to look up to see none other than a pegasus flying by, yet it looks familiar. While it fly in the sky, a rainbow trail is right behind as it flew. That's where Morgan's heart beat faster to know Rainbow Dash was in the air. He look at the timberwolves worried.

"We need to quickly run over there where more trees are at," whispered Morgan while pointing at many more trees on the land. "I don't want to have a rainbow pegasus to attack me or hurt any of you."

The timberwolves nodded as Morgan then saw Rainbow Dash to fly further away from where they're located. When it looks like Rainbow Dash was further away, Morgan and the timberwolves dash and run to more trees in the environment. It wasn't bad as long Rainbow Dash doesn't notice them running. As they did, they made to another set of trees, only this time Morgan look around to see more trees in his surroundings.

"Okay, this is great. We're more hidden with more trees in this area. Let's continue with the journey," Morgan spoke with deep breaths before continue to walk alongside the timberwolves.

* * *

In Ponyvillie, Twilight entered her castle as Celestia was beside her. They both alerted the rest of the Mane Six for an important meeting. Several minutes later, the gang has arrive. They looked tired and breathe heavily from having not much oxygen. They all had to battle timberwolves while they were in Ponyvillie. It was unexpected for, yet they manage to get some of them away from their home for go. They then look at Celestia with full attention.

"What seems to be the problem princess?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"My little ponies, we have a serious problem in our hooves," Celestia spoke with just anger in her. "It seems like the human has escaped."

"What?!" they all shouted. First it was timberwolves attacking them, then the human escape right under their noses.

"This might look bad, but we will look for the human before he will he might hurt another pony life," spoked Twilight with anger in her as well. She was with the human in the dungeon and he escaped. "He can't be far as he escaped during the timberwolves attack."

Rarity then thought about the timberwolves and the escaped human. "Wait a second, timberwolves attacked us and then the human escape when they retreated. This doesn't mean..."

"They are working together?! That sounds funny!" said Pinkie. "Yet there is a connection from this."

"Whatever was the case, y'all got to capture that human. We don't want it to cause more trouble," spoke Applejack with anger raising in her. She really didn't like Morgan the first time they faced each other.

"That's right... We have to do something," followed Fluttershy, yet she was curious about Morgan. She thought he was a misunderstood creature who might need comfort. She saw the human hurt, and she then began to question more about the human.

"Alright my friends, go out and search for the human. Look everywhere in Equestria. Celestia and I will stay put and try to fix any damage the timberwolves have cause," finally said Twilight with the five of her friends exiting the castle and start their search for the human. Twilight and Celestia then exit the castle after and greet the ponies to their safety, hoping Morgan would be back.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." It's been so long since I have written a chapter, yet I'm trying to figure how much longer does the story has to be. I have seen your reviews and future plans for the story. I appreciate your help with the story and I appreciate you reading this story. I hope I can write everyday during the summer. Now that we're close to 20 chapters, I can't stop thanking you for writing this story. Now let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 16: Meeting Another Specie (Finding a New Friend)

Morgan Neville continues to follow alongside the timberwolves around him. The journey to get back to his home was long, but he must go to continue his research. He look at the timberwolves to realize he has been alone throughout the years of isolation of any human contact. Loneliness was always Morgan's days as he would do his activities without anybody else. He then believe the timberwolves could have the same feeling as he knew the timberwolves were also trying to survive, which would make sense to why they are helping him get back home.

'I still can't get over the fact that these timberwolves, the creatures that didn't want to get near, is actually helping me getting out of Canterlot,' thought Morgan as he has remembered the rivalry and issue between him and the timberwolves.

It seems it was just yesterday that they were enemy who had to hunt for food, which would led to fights between them.

'If only they were friendly back then, this would help me have alliances to fight off some of the pony guards stalking me as if I was a target. Oh wait, I'm in trouble because of my quote on quote crimes for trying to save my race. I'm a scientist. The one and only got damn human scientist. I'm all that's left of my race."

Morgan's thought continues to bring back the harmful effects of his loneliness. He is still the last human in Equestria and all he can do is try to find a cure for the pony's magical serum. He could have the cure if he made it earlier. That would have solve the problem between the humans and ponies.

* * *

Date: August 1, 2016

Time: 2:35 p.m.

Location: Culver City

"Look daddy, I can fly very high!" spoke a young yellow pegasus with brown mane and tail flying up to 40 feet to the air. The young pegasus giggled before she landed smoothly to the ground. "Did you see that dad?"

"Sorry little pegasus, I'm just too busy caring the packages to get out stuff to the new apartment," said Morgan with a white T-shirt and blue jeans caring four boxes. "I'll see you flying when we get settle in Kim."

"Do you need help honey," said his wife Natalie as she walk on four hooves seeing her husband struggling to hold on the boxes. "I can carry those packages for you if they're too heavy."

"No thank you. You did more work than I did with your magic," said Morgan while breathing heavily to carry heavy items.

"I'll still help you babe," said Natalie using her magic to have all four of the boxes to be care by a blue aura. "I'm surprised how much I can care with this magic."

Morgan sighed in exhaustion with his hands sore. He then saw his daughter flying high in the sky to amazed him. He can see how happy Kim was and he didn't have a problem with it. He can see see how she then pause in the air and look at the sun with happiness. Morgan then look at the sun to remember Celestia control the sun and it represents her. Kim then fly down to him and walk to him.

"Dad, when can you meet Celestia?" asked Kim with curiosity.

"Excuse me sweetie?"

"When can you meet Celestia. I bet she can help stop people from hurting ponies."

Morgan couldn't believe his little daughter notice the issue the humans and ponies had since the magical serum has decrease the human population dramatically. After all, that issue made Morgan move his family from downtown Los Angeles to Culver City. Many people at downtown were against ponies and people who changed into ponies. Even his best friends and kids who knew Kim started to hate them, so moving to a better place would be the best choice.

"I don't know Kim," respond Morgan. "Celestia doesn't allow people to meet other than Obama and the Congress."

He can see disappointment in his daughter's eyes. He doesn't like to see her blue.

"But I can talk to Twilight Sparkles. I can talk with her," said Morgan in a cheerful tone.

"Really?! That would be great! Thank you daddy!"

* * *

Morgan sighed how he remembered the time he moved away from any human protesters, since some start to fight against pony residents. He forgot how he had to protect his family from humans, which also made him an enemy to those protesters. He's really making a lot of enemies during his time. It's like a hobby.

"How many times I have been hated?" asked Morgan to himself.

One timberwolf look at him confused and just cuddled up to him. Morgan smile by it's comfort, which he pet it's wooden back.

"Well, at least I have you guys as my friends."

In his comfort zone, a growl emerge from one of the timberwolves. The human notice this as a warning. He look around in his surroundings only seeing trees. He look around again to notice something is coming to their direction. It was rushing towards their area vigorous, so Morgan then look at the timberwolves with worry.

"You guys need to go away! I think those are the Mane Six looking for me. Go!"

The timberwolves refuse to take his command. They don't want him to be taken away from the them. They want to fight against the ponies.

"This is not your fight! It's mine." said Morgan before he run towards its direction.

The timberwolves look at Morgan going away, yet they can't do anything right now. They begin to run away, yet the smaller timberwolf was hesitant to go anywhere away from the human. The human quickly pause at one point before he hid himself behind a tree. His heart beat fast from running close to what's coming. He wait to hear it approach as he now witness it arrival. Morgan was amazed to see was appears to be a different creature. Morgan never since another race if creature other than ponies.

Morgan, for being the last human alive, has found out ponies weren't the only ones in Equestria. No, what he was seeing was a Griffin. A griffin with brown and white feathers, large wings, and a brown tail. It look around it's area as Morgan continue to hide behind a tree. He couldn't believe it himself. The human then heard the griffin move away, but as he look the griffin strike the human. Morgan felt his stomach in pain as a griffin look at Morgan surprised. The griffin back away from Morgan as he was getting up.

"What are you?!" shouted the griffin that sounds feminine.

Morgan look horrified before he began to run away from the griffin.

"Hey, where are you going?!" shouted the griffin again.

As fast as he can run, the pain on his stomach slow him down. He stop to see the griffin right behind him before enrage animal scratch him from it's hawk like claws on his back. He fell in pain as he fell on the ground again feeling the scratch marks sting him.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm not going to be nice if you try running away from me again!" shouted the female griffin.

Morgan cried loud in pain before getting up. He always want to hide away from any creature, or any pony for his safety. Now he was facing his big issue, which is defending himself without his equipments or guns. He was unprotected to get away from the griffin.

"Well?" spoken the griffin.

Before Morgan had any chance to speak, a small timberwolf attacked the griffin unexpectedly. The female griffin begin to roar in fury as she tries to get the small timberwolf off her back. She felt a bite on her wings, causing her to fly to a near tree to hit it. Morgan heard the small timberwolf cry in pain, which made him dash to the griffin. The timberwolf got off the griffin, yet she felt pain on her face from a punch by Morgan.

The human then pick up the small timberwolf and sprint as the griffin was recovering from the punch by a human. He beg for God the small timberwolf didn't got seriously hurt from that impact. He just hope he can save a life. While running, he can see some paw prints from other timberwolves, and it can lead Morgan to the groups of timberwolves.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everypony, to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." This chapter was suppose to be updated at July 4, but I was busy with some errors from my other fanfics. I apologized for the readers who was waiting for this chapter. That aside, I can't believe this story is going to pass the chapter 20 limit like I have set for the shorter fanfics I have work on. Let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 17: Lost and Wonder

Back in the royal castle, Luna and her guards enter the dungeon. She look for the cell she was looking with the guards holding spears to any ponies in the cells that tries to make contact. It look at few seconds before she saw the grey stallion looking at the wall. Luna notifies the guards to open the cell, as the grey stallion look back worried to see the princess of the night. The difference between the two princesses is Luna is the hateful towards thoses who break the rules. The prisoners also hate her, but they fear her at the same time.

"Greeting grey stallion, I was hoping you can help with an issue happening right now," spoke Luna with a sweet tone.

The grey stallion have to listen to the princess of the night, for he doesn't want to get her mad. So he stood up in all four and walk to the princess. Luna smile as the guards close the cell door and they walk. The prisoners look worried and mad at the guards and Luna for taking another prisoner with them. They felt the grey stallion his going to his death.

"You can't do this!" shouted one prisoner.

"This isn't Equestria!" shouted another prisoner.

"We can't do anything! Let us out!"

"Dead stallion walking!"

The grey stallion can see the ponies in the cells were trying their best to talk to the guards and the princess, but they can't do anything if they're in a cell. This made the grey stallion sigh and look down to not see the poor brothers from causing less hope for him. The guards then use their spears to strike at anypony who tries to interfere. Some prisoners were stabbed while others were still complaining. The prisoners then saw the grey stallion exit from the dungeon with the guards and Luna, and the fellow prisoners watch the door slam shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan continues to run with the injured small timberwolf in his arms panicking about the creature he had never seen chasing after him. He winced in pain feeling the damage on his back and stomach slowing him down. He look at the small timberwolf with its blood oozing out, for he knew this little friend is seriously hurt from trying to fight against the griffin. He couldn't look feeling it was still chasing him, but he needs to make sure if it's still chasing them.

"Please God, don't let us be caught," pray the human as his body couldn't bare the pain.

He saw a tree to hide near many trees alike, for his pain got the better of him. He fell behind the tree and breathes heavily in exhaustion with the timberwolf crying. The human take off the torn black jacket and wrap it around the timberwolf. It seems to be comfort, yet he was worried he has been spotted by the griffin. He looks to see no sign of the griffin, but he doesn't feel comfortable with this. He closes his eyes to only hear the griffin landing near his area. He looks again to see the furious creature looking around.

"I know you're around here!" said the griffin. "For a creature I don't know, you are very weak!"

Just hearing the griffin was unbearable, yet a small cry from the timberwolf made it much worse with Morgan covering its mouth too late. The griffin looks at the tree where the human was hiding. The human cursed in his behind as he continues to breathe heavily while hearing its approach. He looks around the ground to see a rock.

'I hope this works," thought Morgan.

He grabs the rock as the griffin was close to the tree. The griffin then was going to look behind the tree when Morgan throws the rock at a different direction to create a noise. The griffin seems to fall for the trick as the human look to see the griffin going to the direction he throw the rock. As the griffin was gone far away, the human quickly got the small timberwolf and walk silently to where the rest of the timberwolves gone to.

'It did work!' thought Morgan before speeding up his pace.

It seems near a few minutes for both injured creatures going through Equestria alone in a isolated area. The human and the timberwolf continue seeing the paw marks the rest of the timberwolves left. The small timberwolf winced in sorrow, as Morgan winced from the pain he was given from his fight with the griffin. Yet, it still bothers him that a griffin, creatures he ever thought in Greek mythology, existing in Equestria. All the time he thought Equestria was home to ponies only.

Now that brings new questions for Morgan. What other species could be living in Equestria? Do they all know about humans? Are they anti-humanists? Have humans been converted to other species? And so many more Morgan could think, but he stop thinking as he look down to see the ground is not made of dirt and grass, but it's now a rocky surface. He look around to see the area in front of him were just some stones pile up and mountains at the far distance.

"I guess they gone through here. We just got to continue walking straight little bubby," said Morgan holding the timberwolf in his arms and begin to walk. "Although I must say that we're actually close since California is a mere desert that a huge population of humans used to live in."

This made Morgan think about his family again. He remembers Natalie and Kim, the two people he love in the most. He remembers California also has large population of ponies living there as residences.

* * *

**Date: August** **3,** **2016**

**Time: 12:37 p.m.**

**Location: Culver City**

The apartment was now settled with the family's items so they could now call their home. Morgan sat at the couch as his wife Natalie sat next to him. Her head was place on his lap with his hand petting her head. It was moments like this Morgan knew Natalie was always the best wife to have, and even she isn't human, he still loves her. Nothing is ever going to change that.

"Hey babe, why are you muted?" asked Natalie.

"What do you mean Natalie?" asked Morgan in confusion.

"You haven't talk much after you came back to work last night. Is there something going on with the job?"

"Well, they're still making us make more chemicals to change humans into ponies, and not only that they have human test subjects put in one room where we all just observe the effects. There were so much human volunteers we have put to be converted. I don't know if our population has drastically decreased from 7 billion to 1.2 million."

In this moment, Morgan was worry about the human race and was afraid to be converted. He saw how the effects set on the human body with the bone structures changes painfully. Now with the human population dramatically drop Morgan being a scientist knew he must stay human to keep humanity going.

"Sweetie, you're just stress from your job. You have seen things others couldn't. Just stop thinking about it and relax," Natalie spoke in comfort to her husband.

"You're right, I need to relax," said Morgan as he inhale and exhale with his hands on his forehead and eyes to rub them.

"You know, Kim is at school right now."

"I know that dear."

"That means we're alone," said Natalie as she wrap her hooves around Morgan and stare at him blushing. "Maybe we can have some fun."

Morgan looks at his wife with surprise, but was thinking how it could work.

"A human and a unicorn?" said Morgan joking.

"But I'm your little unicorn." Natalie whisper to his ears.

"Can we make it work?"

"Just close your eyes and I will guide."

Morgan looks at her one last time before he did what he was told. All he can see was black, but he then felt his wife's soft lips touch his. It was the same lips he touched that made them a couple. The same lips that have them married. The same lips he touched before Kim came into the world. Those lips haven't change from his wife being a unicorn, and he was happy those are the same lips his touching.

Morgan lay down on the couch as his wife is atop of him. The two continue to make out on their affection. Then Morgan open his eyes to see her beautiful brown eyes sparkling, her violet red mane growing with the sunlight, and her face with blush. He blush as well feeling butterfly in his stomach.

"Are you relax?" asked Natalie.

"I am now," said Morgan with satisfaction.

"Well come to the bedroom. I got a surprise for you," said Natalie seductively as she got off Morgan and walk away.

Morgan knows what she meant, and he blushes as he follows her to the bedroom.

* * *

Morgan smile at the fun moment he had with his wife. It was from there he love Natalie and Kim Kim as ponies. Now that he thinks of it, those memories always bring happiness to him and he was happy to have them. Yet, it also made him sad to Miss Natalie and Kim, for he had such great memories that are hard to forget in a world where he's the only human and the ponies are trying to hurt him.

With his mind set on his memories, the small timberwolf caught his attention since it growl in anger. Morgan looks around the area to see if there were any ponies or creature near by. He can feel a presence around the rocky area. After a few seconds, Morgan continues to walk through the area. The timberwolf still growl quietly, for it possibly still feels there is someone or something near them.

Morgan then stops to hear a pebble fall to the ground. The human look to see a blur figure, as the small timberwolf begins to bark. Morgan bends down to grab a large rock in his right hand with his left arm holding the timberwolf in place.

"I don't know if you can hear or understand me, but I'm not afraid to fight if you're trying to harm my little friend and myself!" spoke Morgan loudly with his voice echoing.

Then, more blurs were moving close to them with Morgan and the timberwolf stay put in alert. They only see blurs in three different directions, making the human gripping the rock hard to strike. The blurs were then stopping as each hide behind large rocks. Morgan look to the timberwolf to see it was growling at one of the large rocks near them. The human hold the small timberwolf and place it on the ground. It looks at the human confused with a questionable woof.

"I'm going to see who's behind the large rock. I don't want you to get hurt like last time," said Morgan holding the rock with a firm grip. "This is for your safety."

The human start to walk to the large rock with slow steps to make him stealthy enough to sneak attack what was behind the large rock. Each step was quiet and Morgan holds his breath to not let his breathing is heard. As he was close to the large rock, he heard steps behind the rock coming to him. He leans on the large rock and had the small rock to ready to strike. With the steps now coming close to the human, he jump to the scene, only to witness a large dog standing at its hind legs. Morgan gulps in fear while he heard barking from the timberwolf. He looks back only to see a large paw strike.

The paw strikes Morgan hard to knock him to the ground. The human with half consciousness look to the small timberwolf continue to bark at the large dogs looking creatures. One of them actually kicks the small injured timberwolf.

"Stop!" shouted Morgan before another paw strike make connection to the back of his head.

The human slowly close his eyes as his world was fading to darkness. While fading into darkness, he heard evil chuckling, and he felt being drag on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Welcome back everypony to another great chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." Man did I take one hay of the break to figure what else to write about in this story. I was stuck in writing that made me took the time to think how I should make it continue following the flow of the story. That being says it was worth the wait because it is my best chapter yet. Let's read if you dare. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Trapped Yet Again 

Morgan was still unconscious with shadows of three tall figures were surrounding the human. The human was hanging upside down tied by chains around his ankles. His body swinging with a paw continues to push the sleeping man.

"What is this... thing?" asked one of the figures.

"I don't know, but it looks ugly," said the other figure.

"Whatever, I heard these rare races of naked monkeys were cost so much more than bits," said the last figure. "We can get so many bits, we might even get..."

"Diamonds!" shouted all the figures shouted dreamily before they hear the human yawning.

"It's waking up! What are we going to do?" asked the first figure.

"We just need to calm down. It can't hurt us," said the third figure.

The figures wait for the human to wake up. Morgan starts to gain consciousness as he stretched his arms out and his eyes slowly opening. His vision was blurry, yet all he could see was the color gray and three other dark color figures standing in front of him. With his vison getting better, the area he was in reminded him of the dungeon. It has the same gray rocky surface around as if he is in a cave, and the humility was unbearable. He looks around to see torches lit by flames to light the cave area he is in.

Sweat running down his head, his clothes torn and dirt, and he felt his body in an inferno. In his view, now getting close to clear, he witnesses something he never thought he would see. In his view standing front of him were three large creatures that resemble of bulldogs. The one on the right was small with grayish gamboge coat and light yellow eyes, the second was taller and well build in terms of its physics with cornflower bluish gray and very light yellow eyes, but the third was the tallest with medium gray coat and grayish spring bud eyes. It was even strange that they seem to float upside down. Morgan was going to move away, only to feel his legs tied and his body swinging around. He looks up to see in fact he was in chains tied around his legs. Evening as his arms were free, he was annoyed for being in chains when capture by something that isn't human.

"Holy cow! What the hell is going on?!" asked Morgan, scared to do anything but swinging around and move his arms in a panic motion. "Why am I upside down? What are you guys? And how did you find me?!"

The three dogs like creature covered their ears and whimper from the sound of the panicked human.

"Make it stop! It sounds much worse than that white pony?!" shouted the first dog shrieked with a very light voice.

_"White pony? Have they encountered the ponies before?"_ thought Morgan. "_I think they are talking about the one whom..."_

His thought was interrupted when he felt his ribs being poked. His ribs felt like a knife stabbing him, as the pain was hurting the human. He looks at his ribs to see them bother by a wooden stick hold by one of the dogs.

"Hey, stop that! That is hurting my ribs!" shouted Morgan, bothered by the pain in his ribs. "I don't know what you guys are, but when I'm free I will..."

"Shut up!" replied the smallest of the three, as he grabs hold of the stuck and hit Morgan on the stomach.

The air knocks out of him as he tried to scream. He cough with pain conflicted on him, which he could only make out small burst of his cough. The dogs laugh at the human finally to shut up, and Morgan knew he can't let himself get hurt like a crazed man who just wants to be in pain. Most teenagers back then who act like this and they did for fun, but Morgan wasn't doing it for fun. In fact, he wants to be series as he can to every situation thrown at him.

"Now then, we will tell you who are," said the second creature with almost the exact voice from the smaller creature, yet deep to make him sound the strong member of the trio.

"WE ARE DIAMOND DOGS!" all the three shouted with Morgan feeling some bits of saliva landing on his face.

"I'm Spot, the smartest of the group," said the small creature, yet the scientist didn't believe it.

"I'm Fido, the strongest of the group," said the second creature, which he knew that from his appearance.

"And I'm Rover, the leader of the group," said the third and tallest figure, as Morgan felt he was the master mind who chain him upside down. "The reason you are here dangling from your feet with those chains is quite simple. You are a rare race we have ever seen."

"We know we have never seen any of your kind before, and we Diamond Dogs have been living Equestria for centuries," mention Spot. "So if you are a rare creature..."

"Then we have found a living animal that can give us all the diamonds in the world for any single pony, dragons, or whoever wants to grab hold of an animal such as yourself," add on Fido.

In all the days Morgan has been living in the same land Equestria was "move and set," these creatures made the scientist question their intelligence. Why would they want diamonds? Is it some kind of supply for them in what occasion? Do they have some sort of human behavior of greed? Do they evening understand how valuable a single diamond is to those who has an intelligent investment. Yet, if they are unintelligible as they seem to be due to their greed, then he just needs to look for a way to escape and get away from their clutches, but how?

"It's a good plan we came up after we saw you walking with a small timberwolf," said Spot with an evil grin to look threatening to the human. "You can be a special creature to have a timberwolf with you."

Morgan eyes widened to hear timberwolf. The small timberwolf was with him before he was in chains.

"Where is the timberwolf?" Morgan asked with a worried tone.

"Oh that little twig, it was becoming a bother to us, so I kicked it to shut it up," said Fido as he laugh deeply with an evil aura.

As a human who promise to take care of the small timberwolf and be a care taker of the small animal, he was angry to hear what kind of action the large bulldog did as a careless action. The human swing back and forward towards the large bulldogs, while they point out the foolish scene.

"Look at this creature trying to get out of chains. We saw how you are weak to go against us Diamond Dogs!" Rover said out loud with pride.

This made the human evening angrier as to continue swing himself back and forward closer to them. In one action, the upside down human brought his fist out to punch Spot on his nose and Fido by his stomach. The two diamond dog went down for the count as Rover was surprise. Morgan then swing back and forward to get to Rover. The poor dog wasn't prepared to get punched in the groan area, giving his body a sudden hint of pain to being him down.

He smile in victory to take his anger out of those monsters, so now he stop swinging and reach for the chains wrapped on his legs. He tried to reach his hand on the first wrap of chains before he fail to realize his back was in pain as well. He drops his arms feeling the pain from the previous encounter with the griffin in the woods. He breathes for three times to prepare to take action. He reaches again to grab hold of the first wrap of chains, yet his back continues to feel like getting stabbed with millions of small knives.

The chains were well wrapped on his legs with a lock holding it in place. Morgan was lucky they didn't do the same to hold his arms in place. Their intelligence was less than he expected, yet he heard someone approaching.

"_There can't be more of them, can it?" _thought Morgan, but he was surprised that a spear was heading for his head.

He ducks down with the spear now going straight for the chains, breaking it in impact. This drop the human on his head to the concrete floor first before the rest of his body follow to go down. The contact creates another painful harm to the human, for he grabs his head and shut his eyes to bear the ache. He opens his eyes to see another diamond dog with grayish brown coat wearing body armor that can contrast that to royal guards. Its armor looks like Vikings, which explains with the gray helmet with small horns covering its eyes.

"Great, there are more of them," whispered Morgan with a deadpan expression as he remove the chains off his legs and made the break for it.

* * *

The gray stallion was hanging from a chain wrapped on his two front hooves as the back hooves were also chained down to the floor. He was in a dark room where only the sunlight from a window was only lighting towards the stallion. He was alone and afraid seeing nothing but darkness around him evening under light. He was always afraid of darkness, for it brought so much dark memories of his early years.

He grew up with no family, taken care by a dark fur mare that only used him as a punching bag to beat constantly if he disobeys her commands. Some of her commands include stealing items only for herself only. He would hide some items like a stuff pony doll and a green hat. Due to his hobby of stealing, he was caught once. The royal guards of the day pointed their spear at him to get down. From there, he went to the dungeon where he was surrounding by nothing but darkness. Darkness always made him scare to be alone or around other prisoners. It would take a few years before he was excited to move to new land for Equestria to be place, and the young stallion was free to see it. It was so breathtaking to see other creatures known as humans. They behave like them and evening does the things ponies also do.

Still, due to his rough childhood, it has rubbed him to motivate him to steal for himself. He ran away from the mare, which was never seen again, and he would steal items from humans. Every time he steals, he admires what he stolen. He stolen phones, watches, paper money, and rings that was once owned by the humans, but it was a thing of beauty for the gray young stallion to see these things Equestria itself tries to figure out why humans evening have them in the first place.

Eventually, he was got red handed... or red hoofed by human guards call police officers. These human police didn't use their weapons as they were in a chase before they got him, put his forearms to his back and tied together by a small chain before he was push to the back of the car. It was bothering him, yet it was at least better that being threatened to surrender. These humans were just handling him in a way it would seem necessary.

The gray stallion then step to a court room to hear his punishment, yet he was only earning 3 days in a human prison cell. He was relief and was put in prison for three days before he was expected to get out. However, instead of police officers getting him out of his cell, it was the royal guards. There they go aiming their spears at the stallion for him to get and walk to a transfer carriage. They took him in with the threat of his life and took him to the same place he is now in. The terrible dungeon, as it's just hidden from the public eyes. The dungeon that is only hidden in darkness. Darkness.

Now he was just seeing darkness and ups ahead the light. He wants to go to the light, the chains are a barrel. Preventing him from getting out the nightmare he was facing. A terrible nightmare just adding on to his terrible life.

"Get me out of here!" shouted the gray stallion. "I don't want to be here! Why am I here! You are taking this too far! This is how you show love and friendship!"

The only response he got wad none. Nopony did not answer him, and all he could do was to let out his sadness that has been gathering up together in him. It was the time to release the negative vibes of isolation and darkness. Those two things that made him see Morgan as a brother. A brother who too was in isolation and darkness, yet unlike the stallion, the human has the strength to get away from the darkness and break away from isolation. He was the light and a friend, in which the stallion decide not to follow.

"It's my fault! It my fault! I'm a coward, and a loner. I wish this nightmare kills me. End my misery now! Do it when you have the chance!"

The gray stallion closes his eyes, only to open them to see he was back at his cell. He looks around to see Luna about to walk out when she turn around to stare at the stallion.

"That was a warning. I had to carry you back here. You cry yourself to see to be alone in the dark," said Princess of the Night as she walks away with the other prisoners afraid to resist.

That was another thing the gray stallion was afraid. To resist, for what cost? It was another reason why he didn't go with Morgan. Morgan was resistance, and that what made him the monster to other ponies view. He resist against them, for he doesn't want to be alone in the darkness. However, the gray stallion realizes they might have thought he too was resisting against, and he was punished for it. He was used as an example of what would happen if the other prisoners resist. There will be consequences.

Yet, the gray stallion regrets not coming with Morgan. If he was not afraid of them, then he should be as well. But it's the difference to be alone in the darkness in pain than to be alone in darkness only to fight back to the light in relief. Morgan has his own pain, but he won't let get to him. However for the gray stallion, his pain consumes him when he got here. It devours him and he was trapped. He never will be free again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everypony, to another chapter of "The Last Human in Equestria." It's has been two years as of now that this fanfic has been on this site and I have been busy with either school, personal stuff, or other fanfics. All I want to say is I'm glad I have wrote this fanfic for all of you to read and enjoy it. You guts encourage me to continue writing this fanfic and I hope it's one of the best out there. Now let's read shall we, and have a Happy New Year. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Running Off Again

Morgan continues to run as he hears footsteps behind. Everywhere he runs to, he always see guards of the Diamond Dogs with their spears ready to strike at the human. The human has to run in order to escape, but the problem is he has no idea where to get out. He was unconscious when he was brought here, which makes the human frustrated with his current situation. The only thing in his mind was the fact he has to go back to his shelter.

'_I could have been in bed right now, with that little Timberwolf in my arms as I sing some songs from the old days,' _thought Morgan. _'And if anything tries to hurt us, I could have my gun to blow them away, but now I'm running away from some kind of mutant dogs. I wish I could shoot them away right now.'_

As he was about to head to another pathway in the dog cave, a Diamond Dog guard suddenly pounced in front of him as an unexpected attack. Morgan grip on the spear the guard has in its paw, for he push against the guard with force. The guard was backed by this as it pushes back to the human. It was stronger than Morgan know as his back was against the rocky wall. The guard grinned to strain the human, but that doesn't stop there as the human scientist got his legs hook on the guard's leg to trip him down. The guard drop hard as it groans in pain, as for Morgan he got back up with the spear now in his hand.

"This is what I'm talking about! You dogs can't put me down without a fight!" said Morgan to himself as he now ran off with his weapon.

Morgan now enters the hallway as he sees something from the distance. He has to squint to notice a group of Diamond Dogs guards rushing at him. He turns around to see shadows of the guards that were following him from his previous escape. He looks at the two directions spontaneously before he back up to what he felt like a wooden surface. He turns around to witness a door in front of him. The human has no other option as he quickly got in and closes the door behind him. He lean at the door to take a breather, but his eyes caught a sight the human never thought he would see.

From the door he enters, the human scientist was in a large room full of diamonds. The human walk to the first pile of diamond he saw, which he reaches to grab a small one that was the size of a tennis ball. He look closely at the shinning object before his eyes widen at the discovery these diamonds were the false impression of those put in rings and necklaces. He chuckle at the unbelievable possibility of a human finding more diamonds than any man would dream of finding.

"I think it went in here," said a voice behind the door that belongs to the guards.

Morgan then ran past the many piles of diamonds collect. When the Diamond Dogs guards entered, they sighed in exhaustion to do a search in the room where they keep their precious value items.

"Alright guys, we have to keep our eyes open. This human can be anywhere, and we have to protect this room in case he has any idea to steal what is ours," announced a guard before they all begin their search.

Each guard looks around at the surrendering diamonds seeing the sparkles and their own reflection. They couldn't resist their own temptation to rush at the diamonds and hold them tightly. While they were distracted, Morgan witnesses an idiotic scene as he was exiting the area. He closes the door behind him as he has a spear in his hands with his pocket full of diamonds he manages to take. The only reason to have such items in his pocket is just to keep something that can set the economy of the future he's trying to build.

* * *

Back in the castle, Princess Celestia and Luna were walking back to their throne when a sun guard ran behind them. The two princesses look to see the worried face of the guard. The guard stopped in front of them while breathing heavily to catch his breath.

"Princess Celestia, we have an issue at the Griffin kingdom," address the guard as he gains back a normal guard posture.

"The Griffin kingdom? What is the issue with our fellow ally?" asked Celestia, who was confused at the recent new.

"They say one of their Griffin has spotted an unknown creature from the west. Do you think it must be the same creature that escapes the dungeon?"

Celestia and Luna look at each other before they nod to the guard. The guard sighed as he knew there's no telling what the human will do next. His friends who are guards themselves have been either harmed or killed by Morgan, which makes him a dangerous creature to go after. Even if this cost the guard his life, he would do it to ensure the safety of Equestria.

"Should I gather some guards to search for the creature?" asked the guard with venom on his mouth.

"There's nay needeth for yond royal guardeth, we has't the Mane Six taken careth of yond situation" replied Princess Luna.

"My sister is right my little guard, the Mane Six are on the search for Morgan and you should stay here for the safety of you and the fellow guards that have done so much in protecting the land of Equestria," added Celestia with a motherly tone to comfort the guard.

"Yes princess," said the guard before he turn around and was about to leave when he remembers something. "Oh by the way Princess Celestia, the Griffin kingdom invites you and Princess Luna to their kingdom to address the issue. They want to have the meeting at three sharp."

"Thank you once again," said Luna as the guard left out of their sight. "We shouldst has't taken careth of Omega. We couldst has't end'd his human life and putteth that gent in the life of a pony. This shall causeth the Griffin kingdom to panic to knoweth a dangerous creature liketh Omega is here

"Don't worry sis, we will make sure the Griffin don't panic at the frighten fact a human is still alive and on the loose," respond Celestia before the two princesses head to their throne.

* * *

Morgan Neville was again lost with the spear in hand. He looks around for any exiting route or a place where he can get a map to guide him. He was running in a pathway where the only thing he sees was wooden doors across from each other. The human scientist couldn't believe these Diamond Dogs could set a civilization in a cave like home, but they couldn't keep a human down.

This is one reason Morgan was afraid to become a pony or whatever creature he could have been in Equestria. He would have perhaps lost the use of arms, face a painful transformation he has witness happening in front of his eyes, or forgot his human culture. He has been afraid of the many side effects on a human to pony transformation, as once he saw a patient who volunteers to be a pony was in critical pain after barely walking with hind legs. The next time the human and pony scientists who were involved in the Conversion Bureau had to fix the potion, many side effects continues until there was one fail test where another patient has completely changed to a pony.

The patient wanted to be an earth pony, as the patient heard earth ponies are great to farm. The patient was injected with the 5-3 version of the portion and was going over transformation. Brown fur appear on the humans skins as the bone structure shifts to a pony's bone structure. Morgan looks away and tries to block his hearing from the cries, but there was no cry. The human scientist look back to see the patient fully changed unharmed. The human scientist with other scientists came to the patient to ask questions about the pony's human past. The patient simply forgot about, which the scientists has to fix the portion one more time to get it right.

Now Morgan wants not at work when they finally fix the portion, yet he witness how the better and safer transformation was put to any humans who wants to be a pony. While the human scientist was remembering his past sighting during his career as a scientist, he hears a cry from one of the doors. He walks to his left towards the door. He places his ear on the door to hear closely the noise that was on the other side of the door. All that Morgan hears was a faint whimpering noise.

He was shocked to hear it before he quickly back away from the door before he kick the door open. He enters the room to see the little timberwolf tied to a chain around its neck from the floor. The human saw the timberwolf oozing green fluid from some spots on its body.

"You're alive!" Morgan shouted in joy as he crouched down to the poor animal. "I can't believe what they did to you."

Morgan step aside to hit the spear to the lock that tied the chain to a hole on the wall. The little timberwolf felt the chain drop from its neck as the human untie the chain around its neck. The little timberwolf was happy so much it begins to lick Morgan's bearded face.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," said Morgan as he chuckled at the tickling feeling from each lick. "Now let's get out of here together."

Morgan grabs the timberwolf on his right arm as he holds the spear with his left hand. The human exit the room and continue to search for an exit.


End file.
